


Lady Lorelei

by AsMuchAsIWish



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Atlantis, Calypso - Freeform, Child, Child Reader, Davy Jones - Freeform, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, M/M, Multi, Non-Canon Relationship, Other, Past Child Abuse, Protective Wade Wilson, Tony Stark's Daughter, Wade Wilson Needs A Hug, captured Avengers, long chapters, mermaid, young wade wilson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 41,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25275619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsMuchAsIWish/pseuds/AsMuchAsIWish
Summary: Months after the Avengers' Civil War, Tony Stark fell off the sober bandwagon and almost drowned.A week later, Peter Parker was involved in a boat explosion on a school trip and almost drowned.Each accident was simply that: an accident.But both events had one thing in common: a pink mermaid saved their lives.Lorelei suffered at the abusive hands of her family for decades, determined to save as many humans she could from the unforgiving tides. By saving two members of the Avengers 2.0, she is given a home on land and a family that cares for her. They face many trials over the next year (the most prominent being reforming the Accords and bringing the Rogue Avengers home), but it all comes to a standstill when Lorelei's life is threatened.After an attack on the tower, Tony Stark and family go into hiding (on the first Stark Submarine that never made it to the market) until they can stop the threats on Lorelei's life. With three Avengers "Missing," the Rogue Avengers commence a secret search for their members, but are unable to find them.Until they are captured, and a pink-haired little girl is brought into their lives.
Relationships: Avengers Team & Child, Avengers Team & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	1. The Pink Mermaid

**Author's Note:**

> \-- This is almost twenty pages long  
> \-- Good luck  
> \-- Kind of boring at first  
> \-- Thanks for reading lol
> 
> Putting a note at the end with all of her abilities and stuff. May be a spoiler, so...you have been warned.

I was captured by HYDRA a week before the two year anniversary of the Avengers Civil War. And, consequently, a month before the two year anniversary of my adoption by Tony Stark -- along with Peter’s.

When Tony -- or Daddy, as I call him, considering my small age of ten -- was searching for the rogue Avengers, he found Peter. And after Peter helped him to the best of his abilities, Daddy was left in Siberia, close to death. When he was back in New York to heal up, he fell off the bandwagon of soberness.

Instead of going on a million dollar yacht, he went on a smaller boat only big enough for five people. He went by himself with over ten bottles of alcohol, baskets of wrapped sandwiches, and a small first aid kit for emergencies. His first mistake was not telling anyone where he was going. And his second mistake was going before the storm happened.

~+~+~+~+~+~+

The clouds were dark and heavy, swirling high above the ocean but matching it in aggression. Far beneath the top of the ocean, the storm’s anger would not reach the walls of Atlantis. My mother, Astralegiana, Queen of the Ocean and Daughter of Poseidon, loved the storms -- they would bring shipwrecked humans to our awaiting arms. Mermaids like my mother had to eat humans for sustenance, and each revelled in it -- due to the amount of pollution in our waters. It was only half-humans/half-merfolk that didn’t have to eat the humans, but they were looked down upon by the majority of the species. Bullied into eating more humans than others.

Unfortunately, I am one of the few that was half, and because of that, I would never gain the throne; even if I was grandfather’s favorite.

My mother was gathering with my brothers and sisters before she spoke to the citizens as a whole. I was always left out of such conversations, due to my status as a half-breed, but also due to my age. On the day of the storm, I was eight years old by merfolk years, but by human years I was well-over forty. The sibling closest to my age was fifteen by merfolk years, and eighty-five in human years -- my brother, Neptune the Third. None of my family or citizens liked the humans like I did -- only my Grandfather shared my love for them. 

Each of my fifteen siblings were to lead a group of merfolk into different areas of the water to search for dying humans, my mother and her advisors going to their own spot. As a half-breed, I was expected to find humans on my own. It was a feat I had only accomplished once, five years prior when my eldest brothers forced me into biting into the throat of a struggling child that looks to be ten. I had cried for many days after that, avoiding my family at all costs because I felt guilty. A week after, my grandfather found me.

_ “Is there a reason you are crying, dear child?” A wavy voice asked, the tone deeper than any I had ever heard. I gasped and turned around, looking at the grey-haired man with a blue and green tail. It was strikingly different compared to my mother’s orange and red. The tears that would have been seen if I were human were washed away in the ocean water, so there was no proof that I had been doing so. But I had been making the sounds of sobbing, so he was safe to assume me doing so. I didn’t know who the older man was, so I kept my head down politely. _

_ “No, sir,” I stuttered out, staring down at the coral reef’s rock I had been sitting on. It was miles and miles away from Atlantis, and my only peaceful spot. He hummed and moved to sit beside me. I kept quiet, wringing my hands on the pastel pink scales connected to my body. They were hot pink around my pelvic area and the end of my tail.  _

_ “I have been around for a long time,” the old merman began, his voice soothing and commanding attention like mother’s, “and I have only seen one mermaid with such a pretty colored tail, besides yourself, of course.” I smiled shyly, glancing up at the older male with red cheeks. “Oh? You blush, too? Now, that is interesting.” The smile fell from my lips and I wrapped my arms around my sheer-shirt covered body. Mermaids are cold-blooded; pale and non-blushing. It was silent, and the old merman sighed when he realized I wouldn’t say anything. “You know, when I was young and Atlantis was barely here, I used to come to this rock and think. It was easy to get away from all of the merfolk that wanted to judge my opinions and actions. When I left, I always wondered if someone would take up a post here once again.” He turned to look at me as I looked up at him nervously. “I am glad it is you, Princess Lorelei.”  _

_ Within the span of three seconds, I gasped, my eyes widened, and I swam far away towards a different rock to hide behind it. The old merman made a noise of confusion as I peeked out from behind the rock.  _

_ “What do you want from me?” I stuttered out, my tail swishing anxiously behind me. “I won’t let you into the castle, or help you in courting my mother, if that is what you are trying to do. I may be young and small, but I’m still a Princess of Atlantis. I will kill anyone that endangers my...family.” The merman’s eyes widened in surprise and his eyebrows shot up into his hairline. He raised his hands slowly, my eyes finally noticing the golden trinkets he had all over his body, along with jewels and gems I had only seen on mother. _

_ “I would never harm the Atlantic Family, young Lorelei.” He looked at me thoughtfully, and I forced my eyes to look at his own. “Do you not know who I am?” I pursed my lips and shook my head, a frown tugging at the corners. “That is a shame. I had hoped your mother would have told you about me; warned you I was arriving for my every one-hundred year visits.” Sitting up straighter, he opened his arms. “I am Poseidon, God of the Sea, Father of Queen Astralegiana, and Supreme Ruler of all Oceans. In simpler terms: I am your grandfather.” I gasped, my eyes widening as I took him in. Slowly, I moved from out behind the rock, keeping my head and eyes down respectfully. _

_ “I apologize, your majesty, for I did not know who you were.”  _

_ “Do not worry about it, granddaughter.” I nodded but kept my head down as my grandfather remained silent. “Young Lorelei, how long ago were you born?” I hummed, cocking my head as I thought about it.  _

_ “I don’t know. Mother never told me.” His eyebrows furrowed again, a confused look appearing on his face.  _

_ “Your older brothers and sisters have tutors,” he stated, “do you not have tutors, as well?” I shook my head, a blush rising to my cheeks once again. _

_ “Mother says I am not smart enough for it.” I grabbed the small satchel an older mermaid from the library gave me. “But the scrolls the library has are fun to read. Lady Lyslie lets me borrow ones about Merfolk History and Merfolk Folktales. My favorite is the one about Calypso and Davy Jones.” When I pulled out the scroll and looked up to show him, he looked deeply concerned. Shaking his head slightly, he took the scroll and opened it. _

_ “Ah, yes. Davy Jones and Calypso.” A fond look appeared in his eyes. He began reading it over, but his eyes grew dark and a confused expression appeared on his face. “This is not true. This scroll is not right. Young Lorelei, it seems someone has written the wrong story. For this is not what happened.” He turned to me, and I looked up at him with a confused look. “Calypso was my daughter, and she is the mermaid you remind me of so very much.” He raised a hand and gently carded it through my wavy hair as I cocked my head, confused. “I had many children, much like your mother. Your mother was my eldest daughter, and while I loved her and my other children very much, I -- admittedly -- loved Calypso more.” He sighed, a faraway look appearing in his eyes. “She was my youngest, and had a pale pink tail like your own. The only difference was that she had the softest of blonde hair, and her eyes were as green as emeralds. She was the strongest demi-god I had ever met. She was a skilled siren and could speak to animals. She was the strongest of my children, and I was very proud of her.” I gasped, a hand raising to my lips. _

_ “Really?” He nodded and my eyebrows furrowed. “But...But my siblings say half-breeds are the weakest of all the merfolk.” My body slouched as I remembered their harsh words.  _

_ “Do not call yourself a half-breed, granddaughter.” His voice was firm and strong. “I do not know why that term is going around, but it is  _ **_wrong_ ** _. There is no such thing as half-breeds -- just half-humans, half-mermaids, half-sharks, half-dolphins, all of them and more are equal to full-blooded merfolk, per the Ancient Laws.” I nodded, watching him breathe in the water heavily, an angry look on his face. “Apologies, granddaughter. I have gotten sidetracked. _

_ “Calypso loved humans, and due to her blood, she was able to go onto land with human legs.” I gasped. I had always wanted to do that. “One day, she came across a sailor, a pirate named Davy Jones, and against my wishes, she fell in love and left the sea to be with him. But she couldn’t be away from the sea for so long, so she was forced to return. Heartbroken to have left the love of her life, Calypso begged me to help her. I did not trust the pirate, and I told her he would only bring her pain. But she insisted, and with my help, Davy Jones became a being of the sea. To prove his love to my daughter, he had to sail the sea for ten years, collecting and ferrying the souls to the Underworld and to Hades. Once that ten years was up, he would be allowed to set foot on dry land and be with my daughter. If his love for her was true, I would grant him immortal life and a merman form so that he could be with my daughter till the end of time.” He went silent, the faraway look growing bigger as his face scrunched up in thought. _

_ “And what happened?” _

_ “Everything was fine,” he began again, shaking himself out of his stupor, “and Davy Jones did his job. He had a ship, a crew, and everything he could possibly need to make it home to my daughter. But when those ten years were up, she went to their meeting place. He was not there. Overcome with grief, she flooded the lands near her and began singing their song -- trying to bring him to her. He did not come.” He took in a deep breath. “When she made it back to me, she was distraught, insisting that something was wrong with her love, and that's why he hadn’t shown. I didn’t believe her, and her siblings laughed in her face. I didn’t stop them and she disappeared. When I realized I hadn’t seen her for a few days, I went looking for her.  _

_ “I found her dead in her bedroom, her locket still playing their song as her lifeless eyes stared out into the sea.” Tears of pain entered my eyes and a frown twitched at my lips. Grasping onto my grandfather’s hand, I pulled his giant form towards me to give him the biggest hug I could give. He smiled and a hand ran through my pastel pink hair. “After she was laid to rest, I searched the oceans for Davy Jones and finally found him. His ship was deserted -- the crew of souls gone without a trace -- and he had a trident similar to my own sticking out of his chest, his locket held in a tight death-like grip that could never be undone. But as my soul currier, he was immortal while in the water. After I removed the trident, he told me that he was on his way to Calypso when they were ambushed. My sons and daughters, except your mother, did their best to kill off Davy Jones out of jealousy for my love of Calypso.  _

_ “He begged me to see her, so that he could right the wrong. But she was gone, and when he found out, he begged me to kill him. Instead, I promised him that I would find her soul and bring her back. She would be reincarnated as a product of the Ocean, and when I found her again, I would give her the locket so they could be together once again.” He pulled out a bulky, silver, heart-shaped locket with a thin chain connected to it. He ran his thumb over the intricate designs, a small smile on his face. “And I think I finally found her.” I cocked my head, curious. _

_ “Really? Who?” He laughed boisterously. _

_ “You, young Lorelei.” I blinked at him, my jaw going slack as I eyed my grandfather with surprise. He just continued laughing, carding his fingers through my hair. “He has been waiting for you for centuries, granddaughter. He has served me well, and I am sure he is waiting impatiently for your return.” I snapped my jaw closed and licked my lips. _

_ “But...I’m really young. I cannot be with him being as young as I am.” He nodded, a thoughtful expression on his face. “And mother would be disappointed. She would not like that I would be destined for a pirate. She  _ **_hates_ ** _ pirates.” I sighed, a pout growing on my lips. “She always talks about how she hates them; tells my siblings stories about how her siblings and herself would kill them whenever they could.” I looked over at him. He seemed to be thinking hard about something, confusion and astonishment passing over his eyes as he thought about it more. Finally, he turned to me with a small smile. _

_ “Lorelei, is there something going on between your mother, siblings, and yourself? Something your grandfather should be aware of?” I pouted, turning to look down at the scroll.  _

_ “Mother found father floating in the sea and thought he was handsome. She didn’t want me, but he didn’t believe I was his own, so I was stuck at Atlantis. Mother doesn’t speak to me and my siblings just bully me around -- the guards won’t even let me in during family dinner nights.” I fumble with the scroll. “I don’t like hurting humans like the others, and since I only need to eat humans once in a while, I’m not allowed to go with them when they hunt. Triton, Pacific, Atlantic, and Neptune thought it would be funny to force me to eat a child. I didn’t like it.” The human tears burned at my eyes and I sniffled, the sea water washing the tears away.  _

_ “Atlanteans are eating  _ **_humans_ ** _?” I turned to my incredulous sounding grandfather, nodding once with confused eyes. Immediately, his eyes clouding with anger and his tail thrashed. He waved his hand and a golden trident soared into his hands, a crown of gold appearing from his hair to stand tall and proud. “That goes against the law of Atlantis; the Ancient Laws I put into place. My daughter knows this. Why would she break my own laws?”  _

_ “The Ancient Laws?” His stormy grey eyes turned to me, and while my heart stuttered with fear in my chest, I did not flinch. “Those were abolished five centuries ago.” He growled lowly and I reached into my satchel again, pulling out the History of Law scroll and passing it to him. He rolled it open gently, knowing if he unscrolled it too fast it would break. He read it over quickly, his eyes flashing dangerously as I swished my tail gently in the water.  _

_ The Ancient Laws were made by Poseidon and the other Olympian Gods many millennia ago. They were set in place so that one species would not have to reign over the other. Five centuries ago, before the youngest of mother’s children were born, Mother and her advisors abolished the Ancient Laws. In the scrolls, it was written down that it was a good thing -- Humans were meant to be eaten by us, due to our superior strength -- and everyone else that didn’t believe it was put to death. Poseidon, obviously, visited every century, but Mother must have gone through much length to make sure he had no idea.  _

_ “Lorelei, my dear,” he began, catching my attention, “I must speak with my brothers and ask for their counsel on this matter.” My expression fell and a pout came onto my lips. I was hoping he would stay and tell me more stories about Calypso. “Here, take this.” He held out the music box locket, a small smile on his face.  _

_ “Are you...are you sure, Grandfather?” He nodded, the smile growing to match a nostalgic look in his eyes. With shaky hands, I grabbed it from his own, running my fingers over the carvings on the front of it. I put the necklace on, hiding it underneath the shirt I was wearing.  _

_ “I will be watching out for you, Lorelei.” My grandfather moved away from me, holding tightly onto his trident with a gentle look on his face. “Should I feel your life is endangered in any way, I will return immediately. But if I am unable to do so, and you feel threatened, open the locket and call out for Davy Jones. He will come to you.” I nodded, holding a hand over the locket resting on my chest. “You are a smart young mermaid, Lorelei. If they try to force you into anything, swim far away and protect yourself.”  _

_ “Okay, Grandfather.”  _

_ He nodded and, with a wave of his trident, a whirlpool of seawater began. It swirled quickly in front of us and, when it was at its fastest, he swam into it and was vaulted up and out of the water. There was a flash of light and the water dispersed, a cool ripple hitting me in the chest. With a deep breath, I left the scene, swimming back to the palace. _

None of my siblings cared about where I had been -- in fact, none of them had noticed I was gone. Grandfather had yet to come back and bring order to Atlantis, so I was on my own for the storm. After I had met with Grandfather those five years prior, I had been studying up all I could. I found old scrolls tutors had given to my siblings and studied our family tree, practiced through diagrams on how to control the water and tide (though one needed a trident to do so), and practiced my siren abilities far away from the palace. I often looked at the locket, but never had the urge to use it. Part of me doubted it would work, and the other part of me doubted I was Calypso’s reincarnate in the first place. Due to Grandfather’s hesitance on eating humans, I refused to eat any -- focusing my hunger on the seaweed and spirulina -- and still maintained my tiny form no matter how much I ate. 

My siblings and the Atlanteans dispersed, my mother and her advisors swimming quickly away to find the best spot. I decided on going where there wouldn’t be much traffic, a place near New York with delicious sea plants but far enough to not be stuck with any curious merfolk. I had seen the bottom of a boat as I got closer to the shore and grew curious. The waves were splashing aggressively and there were no other boats around, most of them stationed at the docks or respective houses. I watched curiously as the boat was suddenly overtaken by a wave, the dark ocean tipping the boat over and miscellaneous items falling into the sea.

For a few passing seconds, all I saw were bottles filled with strange liquids, and a few clothes or appliances I had seen humans often use. I wondered if the owners of the boat had jumped out when the storm was about to hit them, or if the boat was left without an anchor to the dock and simply floated away. But then I saw a body slowly begin to sink -- a male with dark hair and facial hair, dressed in black clothes. His eyes were closed and his mouth was open, bubbles of air leaving him. With a quick swish of my tail, I swam towards the man. 

The second my hands touched his shoulders, his eyes snapped open and a fearful look appeared on his face. He thrashed around, trying to swim away, but only succeeded in flailing. Gently, I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and pulled him with me to the top of the ocean. When we reached the air, he coughed up a lot of water as he tried to breathe in heavily. I held him closer to me and swished my tail, swimming the older man and myself towards the shore. Soon, his feet were able to touch the sand and he was moving up onto the beach. I watched him go, and when he was safely away from the harmful tide, I swam away.

“Hey, kid, wait!” I could hear him cry out. I turned around to see him standing near the ocean but he was gone once the wave slammed me down into the current. It didn’t hurt, obviously, and I made my way back to where the sea plants were located. 

A week later, I felt the urge to go back to the shore. At first, I didn’t realize why I felt so restless, but when my eyes landed on the remaining seaweed from my previous trip, I took it as a sign from my Grandfather. With quick waves of my tail, I made my way to the shore of New York, taking note of the many floating bodies and wood. My heart pounded and tears of fear entered my eyes. This was the first time I had ever seen such destruction and death in one place.

I swam towards each of the bodies, gathering two bodies at a time and swimming towards the shoreline. It was a well-known law in Atlantis that humans could not know we existed. If they did, we would be hunted out of existence. But I could not allow these humans to die. When I broke the surface, I saw many humans gathered around, boats being made and many yelling. 

“Hey! Over there!” A few voices called out, people watching as I swam towards the shore with the two bodies. There were men dressed in black clothing with weird metal drawn out. They pointed them at me with wary looks on their faces, but I paid no attention to them, practically throwing the bodies towards the humans.

“There’s more,” I rasped, turning and splashing down into the water to grab more of the bodies. When I returned with three -- two women and a child -- there were more humans standing at the shoreline, staring at me and yelling to others as I pushed the kicking child and his family towards open-armed humans. 

This lasted for a long time, boats sitting on the water and taking bodies so that I could grab the rest. I found a few that were struggling, their eyes open and staring at me as I grabbed onto them, and a few had to be given air if they were going to make it to the surface. One boy held tightly onto a woman, a fearful look on his face as he struggled against the water. Unfortunately, he would not be able to untangle himself, due to a large net wrapped around his feet. When he saw me, he flinched back. His mouth fell open and his remaining air released. With a quick wave of my fins, I grabbed onto their bodies and forced myself to swim faster. 

“Hi, I’m Peter Parker, and holy crap, you’re a  _ mermaid _ ,” the boy said as he gasped in air.  _ That’s a long name, _ I thought idly as I nodded, giggling at Peter Parker’s words, and swam towards the human boat. The men were already hanging over the ledge, holding open their arms. “Thank you.” I gave him a small smile and turned towards one of the adult mortals that stared me down with an awed expression.

“Few floating mortals left,” I told the man. He nodded and I dived back into the water, grabbing the remaining bodies of passed mortals. 

They were the last three that I could plainly see, but there was a sinking boat with most likely many more. When I arrived back up, I saw a red and gold... _ thing _ hovering above the water as a familiar man hugged Peter Parker. Peter Parker was crying, sobbing into the man’s shoulder as the man rubbed the young boy’s back in a form of comfort. I overheard that the woman Peter Parker had been holding onto, unfortunately, was declared dead. The adult men moved the two out of the way, reaching forward and grabbing onto the remaining bodies. They thanked me profusely, and I turned back to the adult male in charge -- the familiar man and Peter Parker finally taking notice of me. 

“The boat,” I began, catching everyone’s attention. That was a downside of being a siren, I tended to catch everyone’s attention by just my voice. “Could there be more mortals aboard ship? It’s not entirely sunk...there may be ones you can grab without my assistance.” The captain shook his head, getting his thoughts in order as he looked at the ship.

“There could be a few, but I am not sure-,” he was cut off.

“Ned!” Peter Parker suddenly gasped, grabbing onto the familiar man as tears rolled down his face -- _ oh, I saved him last week!  _ “My class was on that boat. Ned, MJ, Flash -- all of them are still on the boat! There’s kids, too...they’ll die.” I licked my lips, looking at the slowly sinking ferry-like boat with consideration. 

“I will look for the tiny mortals and friends of Peter Parker.” The men nodded and relayed that they would be going back to shore to give the bodies to the paramedics. I nodded and dove back into the water, my scales glinting in the sunlight.

The boat was half-sunk, a few mortals standing at the top of the ship and jumping off into the water to swim to the shore. A fire was burning on one part of the ship, black smoke billowing into the previously clear blue sky. As I swam closer, I did not see any bodies floating around but I could hear a distant sound of yelling. I swam to the tightly closed door, peering through the window and into the hallway. Many women and children were there -- most of the children much older than my form -- along with a few men. They were treading water, screaming for help as the water slowly elevated. I hit my hand on the window, catching the attention of a young, bigger male with a scared expression. He cried out, pointing at me and causing the others to turn with hopeful yet scared eyes. I put my hands together, showing them to grab onto each other, and plugged my nose. Only one of them understood, a girl with outrageously curly hair crying out to the others to grab onto each other and hold their breath. 

When they looked settled, I opened the door, water rushing into the hallway and filling the rest of the way. A few of them kept their eyes opened and I grabbed onto the girl’s hand, pulling her towards the doorway. The linked hands proved useful as she pulled a chain of humans along behind her, her fingers tightly gripping onto my own as I pulled her up to the surface with quick swishes of my tail. The small group gasped as they reached the surface and cried out, relief and fear mixing on their faces. Another boat was coming forward and I turned to the girl, prying her hand off of my own.

“I need to see if others are left,” I called out to the group, their eyes turning to me as they held their children above the water. “Stay here. The captain is almost here.” The girl nodded and I dove back under the water, seeing a few stragglers finally making it to the surface -- with a little push from me. 

I swam back to the hallway, seeing a struggling child close to my own age that didn’t grab onto the others in time. I grabbed the little girl, her eyes popping open and looking at me with fear. I gave her more air before I began opening doors, searching for more mortals. There were no bodies -- living or dead -- in the rest of the hallway, so I searched the other hallway that was blocked off with rapidly rising sea water. I found the last three mortals in one of the back bedrooms -- an old couple and a young man -- and linked their hands together. With quick swishes of my tail, I pulled the trail of mortals out of the boat and towards the surface, two boats instead of one now sitting on the surface. One of the women was crying, yelling at one of the men as she sobbed. The girl in my arms wiggled in my hold, crying out, “mommy!” and catching the lady’s attention. She screamed out a name and held her arms out as I pulled the three others towards the boat, grabbing the girl from my arms. 

“No more,” I breathed out to the captain from the first boat, my muscles sore from such usage. “All safe.” The mortals on the boats cheered, the sopping wet ones wrapped up in warm towels. Peter Parker was hugging the bigger boy that had seen me through the window, the girl with curly hair wrapping her arms around the both of them as they cried. The gold and red thing was still hovering around, and the familiar man was talking to one of the other mortals. Slowly, I moved away from the boats, laying on my back and floating so that I could catch my breath. 

“Thank you!” A few child-like voices called out, catching my attention. The child I had saved was waving at me from her mother’s arms, three other children crowding around the ledge and waving at me. A warm feeling blossomed in my stomach and my heart soared with pride. I had saved the humans, and they were happy. They had seen me and they weren’t afraid. I waved back and jumped out of the water only to dive back into it, splashing the water with my tail. 

I swam to the spot I usually rested at, where Poseidon had found me crying those five years ago, and lied down on the rock. I always marveled at my aging. It had been five years since my grandfather had found my crying. I had looked maybe seven years of mortal age, and now, I looked around eight. It was amazing how I was so old, yet looked so young. Closing my eyes, I fell asleep to the soft lull of the ocean water rubbing against my skin. I didn’t know what I would do if I ever lost the feel of the ocean water against my skin.

When I awoke, the sky above the water was a sunset orange. I smiled as I watched the sky change colors for a few moments before I left. I swam back to Atlantis, the smile on my face not disappearing until I reached the gates. The guards were gone, and the doors were unlocked -- the city as empty as a ghost village stuck at the bottom of the sea. I chewed on my lip, nervous about what this could mean, and made my way to the palace. As I got closer, I could hear yelling and the sounds of fighting. My heart was racing and I could feel the human blood draining from my face with fear as I slowly opened the door to the colosseum -- an arena-like area where the royal family would hold speeches or, as per recent years, hold fights to the death with prisoners (mersharks and half-breeds like myself were often captured and forced to participate, even if they were innocents). I was worried there was another fight raging between the prisoners for my family’s enjoyment, until I opened the door fully and saw what was happening.

My mother’s throne, the throne of the late King she had executed for adultery, and the thrones for my siblings were thrown over the balcony and onto the colosseum ground. The civilian population of Atlantis were screaming, cowering in corners of the colosseum as the palace guards fought an army of crustacean-like men. They wore baggy and ripped clothes that reminded me of pirate clothing, and they didn’t die when they were speared with the swords and spears of the guards. My siblings were further up, my sisters cowering behind my brothers as my mother and her advisors standing in front of the remaining crustacean men. My eyes then landed on a familiar older merman --  _ Poseidon  _ \-- who stood beside two other old men with legs on his left, and a mortal-looking man on his right. The two older men looked like the pictures of Zeus and Hades I had found in the old tutor’s scrolls.

I was too far away to hear what was happening, so I slowly began to swim around the edge of the colosseum, keeping wary eyes on the fighting men and women. I got as close as I could and hid behind one of the pillars to stay well out of sight, over twenty feet away from my cowering family. At the moment, Poseidon and the two other mortal-like men stood, talking to each other with low tones as their eyes ran over the fighting. The other man was simply waiting, dressed in pirate clothing dating back to many centuries prior. I couldn’t see his face or hear his voice, but a feeling in my gut told me it was Davy Jones -- if he truly existed.

“Father, Uncles, why have you come with soldiers?” I heard my mother yell with an incredulous tone.  _ So they  _ **_are_ ** _ Hades and Zeus. _ “Father, your creations are dying by the hands of those... _ cretin _ ! How could you allow this to happen?” Poseidon merely ignored her, running his eyes over the group once again. My tail swished anxiously behind me, the sounds of fighting fading away from my attention as I watched the unfolding scene. 

“Where is the remaining Princess? The youngest?” Hades asked, his voice deep, dark, and foreboding. His hair was pure black, making him appear younger than his brothers, but his face was full of wrinkles and frown lines that showed his true age. Mother closed off, a scowl appearing on her face, my siblings sneering and the advisors scowling at the mention.

“The youngest Princess, Andromeda, is already here,” Mother stated icily with a stone expression. Poseidon narrowed his eyes on her, and water grew dark with anger around Hades. 

“Do not act as if you do not know who I speak of, Astralegiana,” Hades growled warningly. Mother flinched slightly, but kept her closed off expression. “Now, I will ask once more. If you fail to give me a proper response, I will pick off each of your advisors and children, one by one, until your response is satisfying.  _ Where  _ is Princess Lorelei?” My heart ached at the thought of one of my siblings dying, a familial protectiveness growing. 

_ But have they ever treated you as a sister? _ A dark voice whispered in the back of my head.  _ Or a daughter? _ I downcasted my eyes at the thought, shaking my head slightly in response.  _ They have done nothing to deserve your protective instincts. They may be related to you by blood, but they will never be your family. As it should be. _ I pursed my lips in thought, snapping my head up when I heard a man crying out in pain. 

Advisor Norid, the youngest Advisor on Mother’s council (and one rumored to be Neptune the Third’s biological father) was screaming in pain, the bottom of his dark red tail growing black and going up until it reached his head. His screams were cut off and dark dust-like particles flowed with the water. Mother looked shaken, her pale face and scared eyes staring at the spot her lover once stood. My brother cried out in anger, clenching his jaw and tightening his fists around the shaft of the spear.  _ I guess that rumor is true, _ the darkness whispered in my mind. 

“Where is Princess Lorelei?” Mother snapped out of her daze.

“I don’t know!” Hades didn’t look appeased, the scowl on his face deepening as he rolled his eyes. He waved his hand again and another advisor fell, this one the oldest of the bunch that had served with Poseidon when he ruled the Ocean well over a millenia ago. He didn’t scream or protest his passing, a peaceful look on his face as he fell. Mother cried out in pain, a hand clenched above her heart.  _ (Lady Carrageen told me that he was a father to her when she was young, due to Poseidon’s excessive absences.)  _ “I don’t know where she is! Why would I care about that disgrace? She is  _ nothing  _ to me! She’s not even a true mermaid -- just a mangy  _ half-breed _ .” Poseidon’s eyes flashed and he moved forward, raising his trident and killing the rest of Mother’s fifteen advisors. 

“Half-Breeds do not  _ exist _ , Astralegiana,” Poseidon said firmly, the righteous anger on his face making my siblings and mother move back. “She may be half-human, but we all know who the strongest of my children was.” Mother’s face screwed up into a scowl, her golden eyes blazing with an anger I had never seen before. Her fire-colored tail swished angrily behind her, and the water beside her body became warmer with her fiery fury.

“And where is she now, father?  _ Dead _ .” Mother’s snarling made the pirate beside Poseidon pull out an intricately designed sword, pointing it straight at her heart. My brothers cried out, moving forward to protect her only to be pushed back by a strong wave from Poseidon’s weapon. “Davy Jones.” Mother sneered at the pirate. “Last I heard, you were dead.” 

“I was,” the man conceded, his voice deep and soothing my anxiety with a strength I had never known. “I wonder where my would-be-murderers ended up.” Mother’s sneer dropped and she tightened her hold on her own carefully crafted sword. 

“Astralegiana,” the remaining man, my great-uncle Zeus, began, “you have broken the Ancient Laws set in place to protect our creations. Why have you done so?” Mother sneered at Zeus, her eyes turning a bright red that shocked her father and uncles. 

“Look around you. Look at the ocean -- it’s polluted. Our home is being overrun with plastic, chemicals, and toxic algae all because of your  _ precious  _ creations.” She waved her arm at the palace. “If it wasn’t for me, this place would be destroyed by their penchant for destruction. The humans are  _ nothing  _ compared to us, and will always be nothing but meat to fill our bellies.” Hades raised an eyebrow, a sneer of his own on his face.

“Yet you laid with a human? Brought forth a half-human, half-mermaid child?” 

“My biggest mistake. I should have killed that half-breed freak when I had the chance.” The words pierced my heart, my eyes stinging with tears at her cold words. The four men before her stiffened, watching as the water around my mother grew warmer. “Just like I did to the last.” I gasped, unable to stop it. Heads snapped over to me, and I moved further behind the pillar. 

“What do you mean by ‘the last’?” Poseidon asked, bringing attention back to himself. I peeked out from behind the pillar to see Davy Jones already staring at me with a look I didn’t know in his eyes. He was slowly inching forward, and I flinched back when he raised the hand holding his sword. Before he could put it away, though, my mother answered.

“How stupid could you possibly be,  _ Poseidon _ ?” She asked, swishing her tail as the water around her began to boil. “Your precious Calypso was a thorn in my side. Obviously, she needed to go.” At her words, the fighting seemed to stop and everyone was still, Davy Jones whipping around towards the angry Queen. Poseidon’s face fell with heartbreak as he stared at his snarling daughter. “Triton was stupid, too. Overcome with love for Calypso that he couldn’t tell when he was being manipulated. Just a small lie of Davy Jones’ plans to kill our  _ baby sister _ was all I needed for him to gather the others and plan his death.” She looked down her nose at Davy Jones. “Of course, I didn’t expect him to still be kicking. Calypso could have stayed alive, but all she did was cry and whine and  _ bitch  _ about her lost love. Who knew she was so weak? Just one snap of her neck was all it took for her to float to the ceiling like a dead goldfish. And of course, once the loose ends were executed, it was all too easy to play the innocent, grieving daughter.” Davy Jones let loose a cry of pain and anger, rushing forward and slashing at my mother with his sword. 

The metal grew red hot with the heat surrounding her, but still sliced through her battle armor, cutting into her skin. She laughed, waving her hand and watching the man as he flew backwards through the water, hitting the pillar I stood behind with a cracking sound. His crustacean crewmen cried out with anger and began rushing forward, but Poseidon raised his trident, stopping the flow of angry men and women to deal with the Queen on his own. I slowly moved around the pillar, reaching out to gently touch the groaning Davy Jones’ hand. His eyes snapped open and he turned his head. 

His eyes were as blue as the sky, but as dark as the sea.

“Why would you kill your own sister?” Poseidon asked, his voice filled with his hurt and disappointment. “And your siblings?” Mother cackled, her lividness knowing no bounds.

“Triton could not run Atlantis or the Ocean as well as I could. But we all knew I would be married off to the highest bidder. If any of your daughters were going to rule the Ocean, it would have been Calypso. They were all merely useless pawns to get what I wanted, and they simply had to go when I was close to reaping my plan’s fruit. It was all to make Atlantis Great Again.” Poseidon lowered his gaze, the angered expression on his face becoming heartbroken. Turning to Davy Jones and myself, he slowly began to move forward, swimming towards us.

“Kill her, and those who oppose.”

I listened to mother scream as Hades burned her alive, sending her to his own personal pit. My siblings cried out for our mother, but only a few of my brothers -- Pacific and Atlantic (the twins; tenth and eleventh), and Neptune the Third moved forward to fight, going down with our mother. My other siblings backed away, crying out as shackles appeared on their wrists and tails, anchoring them to the floor so they were unable to swim away. I flinched back from Poseidon, my heart pounding and fear clouding my judgement. Poseidon froze, watching me with pained eyes as I let go of Davy Jones’ hand and moved back. 

“Lorelei, I would never hurt you.” I shook my head, glancing over at my chained up siblings that had tears running down their face.

“Yes, you would,” I whispered, tears stinging at my eyes. “You only say that because you think I’m Calypso. But I’m not her; I refuse.” With quick motions, I took off the locket and threw it on the floor, turning and swimming out of the area. 

“No! Lorelei!” Davy Jones called, his voice full of pain and fear. His crew heard their Captain’s call and turned to me, racing forward to grab onto me. Unfortunately for them, I grew up maneuvering my way through guards and evil pranks. 

I made my way out of the palace, hearing a roar I could only classify as belonging to a monster, and swam as fast as I could towards the New York shore that was now dark with nighttime. I could feel bodies following me -- looking back once, I could see a ghostly ship covered in seaweed and barnacles -- and pushed myself harder. I was far enough from them when I made it to the empty shore. I crawled up onto the sand quickly, unsure of how to get my fins to turn into human legs. I made my way to the top of the sandy beach when they suddenly turned into feet. The pale pink, ratty old dress I had been wearing was still on my body, reaching my thighs and dripping with seawater and sticking sand. I moved up onto my...knees (?) and stumbled up onto my...feet. My legs could barely support my low weight, but they made it to the parking area where metal contraptions were lying like sleeping beasts. There were few mortals walking around, each talking excitedly about the Ferry Accident that happened earlier in the day, wondering if they could see mermaids. Most of the humans ignored me, but a few watched me with concern as I stumbled towards a line of glinting yellow cars. 

“Hey, kid!” A voice called out, catching my attention. I snapped my head over to see a pudgy, male mortal standing next to one of the yellow cars. He had a scowl of worry on his face and looked me up and down with grandfatherly concern. “You okay, kid? It’s well past dinner time, where are your parents? You look like you drowned or somethin’!” I licked my dry, salty lips and shook my head in denial.

“I...I need to leave this...area,” I said slowly, trying to think of somewhere to go. 

“That’s my specialty, kid. Is there somewhere you would like to go?” I made my way closer to the man with slow steps, noticing the paper he was holding in his hands. My eyes widened with startlement as I looked over the pictures. It had the same gold and red thing on the cover that was at the Ferry Accident this morning. I pointed to it and the man raised his eyebrows, looking at the paper with confusion. “Avengers Tower?” I didn’t know what he spoke about, but I nodded anyway. He looked me up and down with suspicion, but nodded nonetheless. “Is that where your parents are? Touring the area?” A frown tugged at my lips -- my mother was now dead, and I had never known my father -- but I nodded anyway. He stared me down but sighed, nodding. “Alright, kid. Hop in, I’ll take you over.” I nodded and he opened the back door, watching me climb in before he closed it behind me. “Buckle up, please.” 

I didn’t understand what he meant and looked around the seating. There was a rope-like material on my right and a small contraption near my hip. I watched as the man sat in the vehicle, grabbing this own version of the material and clicking it into the contraption near his own hip. I licked my lips and grabbed the belt, pulling it over me and putting the weird square thing into the clicking thing. He was watching me through a tiny mirror and, when the click was heard, he nodded and began rambling to me as he pulled out of the parking spot. My heart pounded with fear as the machine moved, other vehicles coming too close to us as he drove through the city. I glanced to look over at the Ocean when he muttered about a storm brewing. 

Lightning flashed and I saw the outline of an old pirate ship in the distance, the wind howling outside of the window as rain began pounding down on the car. I could see another whirlpool happen and my grandfather appeared from the depths of the sea to look over the beach. The man turned a corner and, when the lightning flashed again, both the ship and my grandfather were gone as the wind roared with anger and the lightning flashed above us.

“So, what do your parents do, kid?” The man grabbed my attention, making me shake my head to get rid of my worried thoughts while simultaneously thinking of a job they could do.

“Fishermen,” I blurted out, my cheeks growing red with a blush. He hummed, raising an eyebrow in the tiny mirror. I nodded to myself and clasped my hands together. “They catch big fish -- like Tunas and such.” He nodded and began rambling about an Asian fish market in one of their districts. I tuned him out, content with watching the rain pound on the glass and the mortals rush to dry areas while covering their heads with papers similar to what the man had. “Do they not like being wet?” The words fell out of my mouth unconsciously and the man paused in his rambling, glancing at the mortals rushing around.

“Nah, kid, most people don’t like getting wet from the rain. Sometimes, it’s cold and when we get wet, it seeps into our bones. You can get sick like that, you know.” He continued rambling about the rain while I pondered his words.  _ Sick? I don’t think I have ever been sick.  _ He continued rambling, asking me open-ended questions here and there. He yelled often, too, at the other vehicles that got too close or “cut him off” on the road. It startled me each time he raised his voice and I wrapped my arms around myself in a comforting motion. I don’t think he noticed I was cowering the backseat, looking out the window at the giant buildings and mortals roaming around. Suddenly, he pulled into a relatively empty parking area and stopped the vehicle in front of the entryway into the building, mortals coming out from it. “Well, here we are, kid.” 

The man got out of the car and moved around the car, my heart racing as I wondered what would happen now. One of the mortals opened the door next to me and held out a hand. I pressed the button on the fabric belt and watched as it slid back into place. Placing my hand on the new mortal’s own, I allowed him to help me out of the vehicle. I stepped a bit away and he closed the door behind me, the driving mortal coming forward to grasp onto my hand. He was talking to another man, one who looked very confused. 

“-I’m not sure where her parents could be,” I heard him tell the driver, my attention zeroing in on the two males in front of me.  _ This could be an issue. _ “I will get the Head of Security and see if he can find her parents.” The driver nodded and the man went into the building. The driver and I stood outside of the building, his hand gripping tightly onto my own. I looked around the area with wonder -- I had never seen such giant buildings before, but they weren’t as pretty as my coral reef -- and a few minutes later, the man from before came out trailing behind an older gentleman. “This is Mr. Hogan, sir, our Head of Security.” The driver nodded, but the older mortal didn’t pay attention to him, keeping his eyes on me and kneeling down before me. I looked between the mortals, noticing all of their eyes were trained on me.

“Hello, miss. I’m Mr. Hogan, but you can call me Happy,” Happy said, a small smile on his face. “Can you tell me your name?” I licked my lips, looking down at the ground nervously. 

“Lorelei,” I muttered. Happy hummed thoughtfully. 

“That’s a pretty name.” I looked up at the man, taking note of his kind smile never wavering. “This is Avengers Tower, or Stark Tower as you may know it.” I didn’t. “Is there someone we can call for you? Your parents must be worried sick.” I licked my lips as I shifted on my feet, wondering what I should say. I came here because of the weird gold/red thing that was with the man I saved.  _ Peter Parker knows him; maybe he is here, too? _

“Peter Parker,” I stuttered out, my body suddenly shivering from the cold. Happy leaned back a bit, looking surprised. “I would--would like to see Peter Parker.” A look of recognition appeared in his eyes with an instant look of wariness. 

“There is no Peter Parker, here, Lorelei.” I pursed my lips, nodding in response. “Is there someone else we could find for you?” I took in a deep breath, my eyes running over the floor as I thought of names -- human names that I could remember.

“Ned?” The name lightened a spark of interest in his eyes, but he said nothing. “MJ? Flash?” He didn’t seem to know the last name, so I backpedaled, my eyebrows furrowing as I tried to think of someone else. “Gold and red thing on paper. Peter Parker’s friend. From the boat.” Within a flash, Happy was closing his facial expression off and narrowing his eyes on me. I flinched back, moving to hide behind the driver’s legs. 

“Iron Man?” The driver asked incredulously, not noticing the tensing of Happy and focusing on me, instead. “Kid, Iron Man doesn’t see no one unless there’s danger or someone’s hurt.” I moved my eyes up from the floor to the mortal’s face. 

“Hurt?” He nodded and I licked my cold lips, nodding. “Okay.” Reaching into the small pouch I still had on my waist, I pulled out the dull knife I used to cut the nets off of trapped animals. Before the mortals could do anything, I forced it into my torso, nowhere near important organs. I whimpered at the sudden pain, and released my hold on the dull handle, turning to look at a horrified Happy. “I need Peter Parker. And his friend from the big boat.” The other mortal was screaming out words, getting the attention of several other mortals when he suddenly regurgitated his dinner into a can. The driver let go of my hand and stumbled back in shock. The pain was strong at first, but now, I could barely feel it. “Please.”


	2. "I am Going to Flip a Bitch, Peter Benjamin Parker-Stark!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Oh, my God! He better not be a mini version of me. If he is a little playboy dressed up in fancy clothes, I am going to flip a bitch, Peter Benjamin Parker-Stark. I said no dating until you’re thirty!”

“Fuck,” Happy said under his breath. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small device. Pressing a button, he held it up to his ear. “Boss. We got a problem down in valet parking.” He went silent, rolling his eyes at the tiny voice talking back to him. I cocked my head, curiously eyeing the exchange. “I know you’re with the kid, but there’s a little girl down here with pink hair that just stabbed herself so she could see both of you.” They were both silent before the voice started talking louder, Happy’s face going from confused to worried and then to surprise. He glanced at the gathering mortals and schooled his expression, nodding to himself. “Alright, Boss, I’ll bring her up to the MedBay.” He took the device away from his ear and put it back in his pocket. He stood up and waved away the other mortals. “Everything’s fine! We’re taking care of her.” He reached into his wallet and took out a wad of thin papers, handing it to the pale and nauseous looking driver. Happy then grabbed me, pulling my body up and into his arms with a surprising speed that left me gasping. 

“What--What are you doing? What is this?” I stuttered out, my body locking up with fear. Happy didn’t say anything as he walked briskly to the doors, a few of the mortals following him back into the building whispering. We made it into a tiny box and I gasped as the doors closed. “Ahh!” I screamed as it began moving up, my body beginning to shake as I gripped tightly onto Happy’s black and white clothing, the fabric bunching around in my fingers.

“Whoa, kid, it’s alright!” Happy patted my heavily damp head, but it did nothing to comfort me. “It’s just the elevator. Everything’s okay, no one’s going to hurt you.” My shaking didn’t stop and I sobbed into his shoulder, fear and grief overtaking my system. The moving seemed to go faster before it suddenly slowed to a stop _. Ding!  _ “See? Look, we’re almost to the MedBay, Lorelei.” Even with his words, my breathing became erratic, and I started to hyperventilate as mortals dressed in sterile white clothes appeared. “I need a Doctor, kid’s been stabbed!” Immediately, three mortals rushed forward with a rolling table.

“Set her down, here,” one of the mortals said. “We’ll take a look at it.” Happy nodded and tried to set me down on the rolling table, but I gripped tightly onto him. He tried to undo my hands, but a mermaid’s strength far exceeded a mortal’s. 

“No!” A few of the other mortals tried to calmly unlatch me from Happy, the man himself talking to me in calm tones in an effort to reassure me, but I didn’t allow it. “No! I want Peter Parker. Peter Parker.” I kept repeating the name as the mortals tried to grab me. 

“Hey!” A familiar voice called out --  _ Peter Parker _ . I snapped my head up, seeing Peter Parker, the man I saved, and another mortal with dark skin rushing forward. “What’s going on, Happy?” The mortals moved away from the two of us and Happy turned to the newcomers, my hands finally unlatching from his suit. Peter Parker’s eyes widened at the sight of me, each of them moving forward to get closer. I opened my arms for him, a smile growing on my face.

“Peter Parker!” In a flash, the mortals had their hands on me, pulling me from Happy’s arms and onto the rolling table. “No! I want Peter Parker! Let go!” I struggled against their hold, managing to push a few of the mortals back without hurting them. Something poked into my neck and I flinched, Happy and another mortal holding me down. “Bad Happy, bad, bad, bad.” My muttering started to slur and trail off, making me curious.  _ This had never happened before, _ my brain supplied curiously.  _ Must be the pokey thing.  _ Peter Parker was the last thing I saw.

When I came to the next morning, I heard a repetitive sound that I could not place. It was confusing and, when I opened my eyes, the room was dim with the morning sunrise. The room I was in was sterile and white, much like the mortals that put me in here, and the knife was no longer protruding from my torso. There was a strange tube coming from my skin and to a bag -- or maybe it was the other way around? -- and there were thin metal cuffs attached to each of my wrists and to the bed. I frowned, moving my hand away from it only to be stopped by the bedpost. The clinking of the cuffs led me to noticing the sound of loud snoring coming nearby. The man I had saved the week before was in one of the chairs on the left side of my bed, and Peter Parker was sprawled out on a smaller, thinner bed-like furniture. It had cushions on the back and seemed much more comfortable than what I was laying on. Happy and the other mortals were nowhere in sight. 

“-Mermaids,” the man snorted, jumping up in the chair with a confused and dazed look on his face. I giggled at his actions, grabbing his attention. “Oh, hey, little mermaid. Nice of you to join the land of the living.” I cocked my head, curious.

“Did I die?” I asked curiously, trying to think if I saw Great Uncle Hades in a dream before I awoke. The man forced out a laugh but shook his head, standing up.

“No, you didn’t, kid,” he muttered, looking down at me with nervous yet curious eyes. “Just an expression.” I nodded, my left handed fingers fiddling with the cuffs as the silence grew almost stifling.

“That is a funny expression. Do mortals make up funny expressions often?” He snorted, nodding his head and shrugging his cloth-covered shoulders with an amused smile.

“A new one pops up almost every month.” I hummed in response, keeping my attention on him as he looked up at the ceiling. “Let’s see, there’s ‘YOLO’ (you only live once), ‘OMG’ (oh, my God), or Peter’s personal favorite: ‘can I pet that dog?’ (which is  _ exactly  _ how it sounds).” I giggled at his words. He moved his chair closer, sitting closer to my bed. 

“You’re funny.” He gave a half-bow in his seat, the smile on his face growing wider at the compliment. “Are you Peter Parker’s dad?” The man’s eyebrows rose automatically in shock before he schooled his expressions and gave me a stiff shake of the head, the smile now a forced small smirk. I frowned, nodding once. “It seems like Peter Parker and I have more in common than I originally thought.” 

“You don’t have a dad?” I shrugged.

“I might, but I have never met him. Well, if I did, I do not remember. Mother said he did not want me.” It was silent, a thick tension growing in the room that surprised me. 

“I’m sorry to hear that.” I nodded, giving a small smile to the man in thanks. “Where is your mother, now?” My smile dropped and tears entered my eyes. I turned to look down at the fabric covering my body from the stomach down. 

“Mother...is no longer living.” I took in a deep breath, clenching my fists. “But it was the consequence her actions created.” The tension grew once again and it seemed to have awakened Peter Parker, the boy huffing and moving to sit up. He rubbed at his eyes, muttering sleepily. “Good morning, Peter Parker. Welcome back to the living of the land.” Peter Parker snorted at my words and I turned to the other man, grinning at him. His smirk became genuine.

“What’s...What’s your name?” Peter Parker asked, yawning as he stood up. He stretched for a second and came to sit by the other man, both curious sets of eyes on me.

“I am Lorelei.” They waited, but I did not say anything else, Peter Parker’s eyebrows furrowing in confusion. 

“Do you not have a last name?” Peter Parker asked. I frowned.

“Last name?” I shifted nervously. “No, I do not believe so. I have always been called Lorelei. What is a...last name?” Peter Parker turned to the other man, unsure of what to say. The man had the same confused look on his face, but looked determined. 

“A last name is something you receive from your dad, or sometimes mother,” he said in a slow tone. “Like Peter, here. His first name is Peter, so most people call him by that, and his last name is Parker. Because his dad’s last name was Parker.”  _ Oh _ , I hummed inwardly, nodding outwardly with understanding.

“And what is your name, mister?” They reeled back as if they had been slapped, their eyes wide with shock. I flinched back, worried I had said something bad, when Peter (not Parker) started laughing loudly. The other man rolled his eyes at the boy, but a fond look was in his eyes.  _ I wished Mother looked at me like that. _ “I’m sorry, mister. Did I say something wrong?”

“No, Lorelei,” he immediately said, sending a glare at Peter to stop his laughing. “Kid, go get me some coffee.” Peter sighed and shook his head in exasperation as he took a crisp paper and left the room. When it was just the two of us, the man sighed and turned back to me. “My name is Tony Stark; first name Tony, last name Stark. You can call me Tony, Lorelei.” I nodded, giving the man a small smile. It became silent. “I never thanked you for what you did.” I raised an eyebrow, confused. Tony took notice. “For saving me from drowning last week. That was you, wasn’t it?” A blush hit my cheeks and I nodded bashfully, looking down at my hands.

“Yes, that was me.” 

“Well, thank you, Lorelei.” He placed a hand on my own and, when I looked up at him, he was giving me a small smile -- similar to the one he’d given Peter. “And thank you for being there for Peter when I couldn’t.” My cheeks felt like they were on fire as I nodded again.

“It was not a problem.” 

It became silent, again, and before Tony could say anything, Peter walked back in with two, steaming white cups and a small multicolored container under his arm. He handed one of the cups to Tony, who gulped it down happily, sighing in relief when he came up for air. Peter and I laughed at Tony’s actions as Peter handed me the multicolored container. I perked up, reaching out with both hands to grab it, only to be stopped by the cuffs. Peter’s laughter and Tony’s actions were immediately cut off by the sound, looking at me with expressions I could not figure out. I ignored it, though, and just raised my left hand to grab the container. There was a small plastic thing connected to the box and there were pictures of apples on the container. 

“What is this?” 

“Those are cuffs,” Tony said with a serious tone, catching my attention. “The doctors didn’t want you fighting against them when you were healing, so they were put on while you were out.” I cocked my head, confused. 

“I know what chains are,” I said briefly, holding up the box. “What is this box? And what is this plastic thing connected to it?” Peter’s expression turned horrified.

“You don’t know what apple juice is?” Peter asked. My eyebrows furrowed again, and my brain began to hurt. I didn’t like not knowing how to do things. I shook my head. “Wow. Well, I mean, that makes sense -- mermaid and all. Which is super cool, and awesome.” He rambled, grabbing onto the...apple juice and pointing out what certain things were. When the straw was inside the box, he handed it to me. I sipped on the straw, pulling it away when sugary liquid fell into my mouth. Peter and Tony laughed, a bright smile on Peter’s face. “It’s good, right?” I nodded and drank the rest, my blood beginning to pump faster as the sweetness overtook my senses. 

“So, Lorelei,” Tony began when I was done with the juice, Peter throwing the box away, “been a mermaid for a long time?” I nodded vigorously, my feet moving back and forth due to the amount of sugar I had drank.

“Yes, ever since I was born. It was a long time ago, though. Mermaids age differently in the water, so I’m  _ much  _ older than how I look. Half-Human mermaids age like humans when on dry land, and slower in the water. Unfortunately, Mother never let me see the Royal Tutors, so I am not as smart as my brothers and sisters.” A frown overtook my face. 

“That’s interesting.” Tony eyed me with curiosity. “Do you know what year you were born?” I hummed in reply, nodding my head happily.

“I didn’t at first, but I do, now.” Tony and Peter looked confused, but I just kept the wide smile on my face. “Oh, this is fun! I have never had people who will listen to me talk. You see, Mother is very, very old -- well, she  _ was,  _ and she was the Queen of the Ocean. Her name was Astralegiana, and she ruled over every living creature in the water, just like her father, Poseidon, did before her. He was a powerful ruler, and the Ocean was his domain after the fall of the Titans.” Tony raised a hand, making me stop in my rambling.

“Whoa, whoa,” he began, catching my undivided attention, “ _ Poseidon _ ? As in, Greek Mythology, God of the Sea and Earthquakes, and Percy Jackson series, Poseidon?” I giggled.

“I do not know who Percy Jackson is, but yes, that is my grandfather.” He blinked at me and leaned back in his chair as Peter leaned forward. 

“That’s so cool!” Peter breathed, his eyes wide and child-like. 

“Yes, it is very cool. After my grandfather built Atlantis, he created merfolk and began to have children. My mother was the eldest daughter, and the most beautiful. After her siblings were executed, she became Queen and had children of her own while Grandfather stayed at Olympus with the other gods.” Tony choked on the coffee he was sipping on, and I nodded gravely. “Yes, it was a dark day for Grandfather. Unfortunately, most of Mother’s intended mates did not love her as she had hoped, so they were executed for adultery and other various crimes. She found my father floating in the sea and saved him, having me later on. After Grandfather visited and asked me how old I was, I realized I didn’t know. I went to the oldest mermaid in Atlantis, Lady Carrageen, and asked her. Thankfully, she is blind, so she didn’t realize it was me, or else she wouldn’t have said anything. I was born in 1970.” It was Peter who choked on his drink, this time, but both had equally wide and shocked eyes. Tony looked as if he was questioning his life, his eyes dazed and an incredulous expression on his face. “Are you okay, Peter?”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m great,” he coughed, his voice going into a higher pitch as his cheeks went red. I bit my lip with worry, wishing I could get out of this bed -- I could, but I didn’t want Tony or Peter to be mad at me for breaking it -- and watched as Tony shook himself out of his stupor. “Sorry. Why would the old mermaid lady not tell you if she knew it was you?” 

“Oh.” A frown tugged at my lips and I sighed. “Around five centuries ago, Mother decided humans were evil and deserved to be killed when they were out on the water, due to the amount of plastic and toxic waste being dumped. We had a set of Ancient Laws created by the Twelve Olympian Gods with numerous rules we had to abide. One of them stated that humans could not be harmed by our hands. The humans had the Ancient Laws written out, too, along with the beings that reside in the sky, but the mortals might have forgotten.” Tony and Peter nodded, each leaning forward with interested eyes. “In secret, Mother and her Advisors abolished the Ancient Laws without Poseidon knowing. To rally the citizens into agreeing with her, she spread word that humans were poisoning the water and killing merfolk they came across. Which might have been true, five centuries ago. It came down to Mother deciding humans were food and, once big storms came or a giant ship was about to go down, merfolk were allowed to grab the bodies and eat them.” A nauseous look overcame their faces, Peter holding onto his stomach. “Anyone who opposed Mother’s orders were either silently executed, or became fighters in the colosseum with the half-breeds -- mersharks, meroctopi, and half-humans like myself. The only reason I was not captured and killed was because I was of Poseidon’s blood. He can feel when we die and if it was of natural causes or not. 

“Many of the merfolk, along with all of my siblings and mother, hate me deeply. I was not invited to family dinners, allowed to play with other children my age, or receive tutors like the others. By birth, I am a Princess of the Ocean, but by society, I am trash.” I shifted in my spot. “It got worse when I didn’t want to eat the humans.” A tension I hadn’t noticed deflated from the room. “I tended to pick seaweed and other plants that we could eat over human flesh, and it made my brothers mad. They found out I didn’t eat humans like the others, so a few of them forced me to bite into a child’s throat. I became...really nauseous. I broke free from their hold because they kept laughing, and I swam away. Grandfather came to visit the palace but found me first, and asked why I was sad. When I told him, he became angry. The Ancient Laws were not supposed to be broken, so he brought it to his brothers’ attention.

“Years pass without hearing anything, and I wondered if he forgot about it or was planning out the demise of all Atlanteans. But then, all of a sudden, a storm happened. The citizens and my family spread out to find drowning humans, and I was  _ starving _ . I went to the spot where the really good seaweed is, but there were bottles and human-items sinking in the water.” I turned to Tony, a smile growing on my face as he watched me. “And then I found you. I brought you back to shore, and a week later, I found Peter.” I turned to Peter, his face turning gaunt as he remembered what happened. “After I helped, I fell asleep in a coral reef to regain my strength. And when I made it home, everyone was gone. I didn’t know where they were, and I was worried they packed everything up and left without me. But I found them fighting my Grandfather’s men with Hades and Zeus.” I licked my lips, wishing I had another box of apple juice. “My Grandfather’s youngest daughter, Calypso, was his favorite.

“She was half-human, like me, and fell in love with a sailor named Davy Jones. They wanted to be together, so they ran away, but mermaids...mermaids cannot be without the sea for too long, or we dry up. Half-Humans can go ten years without the sea water, so when the time was up, Calypso returned home and begged Grandfather to turn her fully human. Or allow Davy Jones to be a merman with her, so she would not be apart from him.” I glanced over at them with a secretive smile. “They were  _ soulmates _ .” Tony snorted, rolling his eyes as Peter grinned. I ignored his amusing actions and continued, “Grandfather did not trust Davy Jones -- he was a  _ pirate _ , after all -- so he made a deal: if Davy Jones could become captain of the ship that carries the human souls that died at sea to the Underworld for Hades for ten years, then he would grant Davy Jones immortal life and the gift of being a merman. If his love for Calypso was true, pure in the best way, then they would be together for eternity.”

“Well, don’t just leave us hanging!” Tony exclaimed incredulously when I paused for a moment too long. “What happened?” I giggled at his words and rolled my eyes.

“Davy Jones agreed and manned the ship for ten years, successfully bringing souls to the Underworld. Of course, Calypso and Davy would meet up every now and then behind Grandfather’s back -- Lady Carrageen told me that. And each carried a music-box-like locket to call for their lover if the other was in danger. When the ten years was up, Calypso went to their spot on dry land and waited. She waited the entire day, but he did not come. She went back home, crying to Grandfather about how Davy Jones had to be in danger if he didn’t come. Her siblings laughed and he did not stand up for her.” Peter’s eyebrows were furrowed with second-hand anger and worry, and Tony’s eyes were narrowed thoughtfully. “Grandfather had not seen her for a few days before he went looking for her. He found her in her bedroom, the locket playing loudly and her body floating near the ceiling.” Peter gasped, reeling back.

“She  _ died _ ?” He exclaimed, affronted. I nodded grimly, giggling at Peter’s expression with Tony. “Was it suicide or murder?” 

“Murder.” Tony leaned forward, both interested in the story once again. “My Grandfather was overcome with grief. He believed she killed herself out of grief from Davy Jones abandoning her, so he searched for Davy Jones. Grandfather found his body, a trident stabbed through his body and his hand wrapped tightly around his own locket. As he was under Grandfather’s protection, he was still alive, but barely. When he came to, he said that my mother’s brothers and sisters stormed the ship and tried to kill him. Once it looked like he was dead, they left and the crew abandoned the ship. They were all souls from dying in the Ocean, and they changed often, so they did not care for him. He begged my Grandfather to take him to Calypso, and when he found out she was dead, he begged Grandfather to kill him. He denied the request but made a promise: Calypso would be reincarnated as a product of the sea once again, so they could be together once again.” 

“Aww,” Peter drawled, a hand over his heart. “Was she reincarnated?” I pursed my lips, shrugging. Tony waved his hand to shush him, turning to me. 

“Who murdered Calypso?” Tony asked in an impatient tone.

“Well, Grandfather didn’t know until yesterday -- well, I assume yesterday. When I arrived at the colosseum, they were all fighting. Grandfather and Great Uncle Hades asked where I was, but Mother acted like she did not know who they were talking about. After Uncle Hades killed her lover, one of the younger Advisors, she confessed that she had no idea where I was. She said…,” I paused in my wording, looking down at my lap as tears filled my eyes, “she said that she should have killed me when she had the chance, just like she did to the last half-breed.” Tony reached over, placing a hesitant hand on my own. I glanced up at them, giving them a forced smile as a teardrop dropped from my eyes. “I gasped, and they saw me hiding behind one of the pillars. Grandfather was confused and asked what she was talking about. Mother wanted to rule, but Triton, the eldest son, was set to rule after Poseidon was gone. She believed that if any of the daughters were to rule, it would be Calypso, so she told her siblings that Davy Jones was planning to murder Calypso after becoming immortal. They were distraught and went to kill Davy Jones and, after they succeeded, she waited for Calypso to be alone before she snapped her neck. The siblings were loose ends, so she made sure they were executed without a trial. 

“Once Grandfather was ready to leave and sit in Mount Olympus, Mother became the Queen without anyone knowing what she had done.” It was silent. “Grandfather ordered Hades to kill Mother and those who opposed -- her advisors and three of my brothers perished alongside her. I was scared Grandfather was going to hurt me, too -- which was dumb, because he was there to protect me -- so I swam away. Davy Jones was upset that I left, but I could not be there anymore. The only parental figure I cared for was gone. It doesn’t matter that she hated me, she was my Mother. And the others were my brothers.” I scoffed, blinking my eyes as more tears dropped down my face. I looked up at their concerned eyes, forcing a small smile. “They were terrible big brothers, though.” 

“I’m sorry, Lorelei,” Peter murmured, placing a hand on my covered foot, the body part he was closest to. “I know what it’s like to lose your family in a terrible way. Hell, I lost my last living relative yesterday.” His eyes were bright with tears, too, but he carried a brave expression.

“My parents died a long time ago, too,” Tony suddenly said, grabbing my attention. He had a crooked, bitter smile on his face. “Killed by a man who was formerly bestfriends with my own friend. My friend knew, of course, but didn’t tell me. Took half of my friends with him, too, and tried to kill me.” I frowned, moving my left hand around to grip onto his own, making him look up at me with vulnerable eyes.

“I have never had friends before, so I cannot begin to understand the pain you must feel. I am sorry they hurt you, and I hope justice is served swiftly.” I nodded firmly at my words, watching as a small, amusedly bitter smile creeped onto his face. He gripped my hand back just as tightly, Peter squeezing my covered foot with assurance. 

“Thanks, Ariel.”

“You’re welcome, Tony.” I cocked my head, a curious smile on my face. “But my name is Lorelei.” Tony let out a huff of laughter, grinning widely at me.

“It’s a nickname, kid. From a movie about mermaids.”

“Oh. Does this mean we are friends?”

“Yeah, kid. We’re friends.” 

“Wait! Who did Calypso reincarnate to?” Peter exclaimed, still curious.

“Me. Or so Grandfather says.”

**“Holy shit.”**

~+~+~+~+~+~+

Tony allowed me to stay with him at the Tower for the foreseeable future, along with Peter. I met Rhodey, Pepper, and Happy properly. Happy was short with me due to my dangerous actions (though he knew my wound was already healed due to the fast mermaid healing), Pepper was nice and thanked me for saving Tony from drowning, and Rhodey was a mixture of both of them (he made me promise not to stab myself... _ again _ ). During the stay, Peter and the others told me all about Tony and the Avengers. After Peter taught me to read the mortal scribbles, I was able to read all about the Avengers and their accomplishments. 

Seven days into staying with Tony, he ran blood tests on me to find my biological father. Two days after, he sat me down and told me that I was related to the Winter Soldier. My father was his nephew, named after his uncle, and had died five years prior in a drowning. I was his only biological child -- that people knew of -- so I had no human family left alive (other than Bucky). By that time, I already knew of the tension between Tony and Steve Rogers (and, consequently, Bucky Barnes), so I expected him to kick me out the moment he found out. But he didn’t. Instead, he told me he was going through the process of adopting Peter, and if I wanted to stay with them until I felt safe with my Grandfather, or to adopt me.

I immediately asked for the adoption.

When Peter and I were adopted, Tony (who now became “Dad”/“Daddy” immediately after it ended) made promises to always protect us to the best of his ability, and Peter made his own promise to not get caught up as Spider Man (which I thought was awesome). Rhodey and Happy snorted at the time, rolling their eyes as if they knew Tony and Peter would struggle with it. Pepper and I just smiled, and then it was my turn.

“Tony and Peter,” I began, their eyes focused on me entirely, “over the three weeks I have been living with you, I have realized that you both are what I wished my Mother and brothers were. You have cared for me without hesitation since I came here, as if I were already a part of your small but growing family. And I cannot begin to convey how grateful I am, and how much I have grown to love both of you. Instead, I offer the only thing I can: a promise. I promise you both, upon Poseidon’s Trident-,” a sea-green glow surrounded us, the scent of the sea breeze filling the room as Poseidon acknowledged the promise, “-that I will be a loyal daughter and sister, that I will protect and care for you both, and that I will trust you and your judgements (without hesitations or expectations). I will not keep secrets from you, or deny you help when you are in need.” I finished the promise with Ancient Merfolk  _ (“Grandfather, please listen and watch over my family, and guide us when we need it.”)  _ The sea-green glow became brighter in response before it faded completely, the scent of the sea filling the room. 

The media had no idea dad had adopted children, focusing on Dad’s attempts to get the Avengers back together, so Peter and I lived blissfully in the Tower -- Peter attended school during the day while I helped dad, and we switched off when he came home so I could sit with specialized tutors. Uncle Happy and Uncle Rhodey taught me to fight with my hands, and when Dad tracked him down, Uncle Bruce taught me how to do yoga and meditate. I had the prettiest dresses, courtesy of Aunt Pepper’s sudden shopping trips, and had a wall full of literature books from MJ.  _ (MJ and Ned had been ecstatic to meet me when I showed up with Happy to pick Peter up. They thanked me profusely for saving their lives, but their eyes still held the terror they felt when they thought they were going to die. Peter often had nightmares of it, only sleeping when I used the siren singing on him to calm him -- Dad requested it on occasion, too, for when he needed sleep.)  _

It was amazing when Peter took me out on a few patrols three months into living with them. Dad would not have been happy with either of us, but Peter told him we were only going to do it once. When he agreed, once into twice, then into thrice, and then into a lot. A few of the patrols were boring, but they quickly became exciting when a new face showed up -- a late-twenties male named Wade Wilson, or Deadpool. Peter and Wade instantly started bickering and joking around with each other, and when Wade realized I was there, he brought me into funny conversations where Peter was forced to explain words to me. A few of the words were obviously not defined correctly, but I didn’t bring them up because Peter’s face would go all red. It became obvious to me that Wade had a giant crush on my brother, and vice versa, but Peter was still under eighteen (17). They did not do anything but flirt obnoxiously in front of me.

But I was growing smarter and, after eight months of being with Dad and Peter, I decided it was time to visit my Grandfather once again. 

My new family was very overprotective -- which I relished in  _ immensely  _ \-- so Peter, Dad, Uncle Bruce and Uncle Rhodey stood behind me on the beach when I decided to see my Grandfather once again. During the months, I had felt the urge to return to the sea, but just the smell of the salty breeze calmed the urge enough for me to live happily. I had control over my shifting, so I only turned into a mermaid when I was submerged in the tub -- FRIDAY occasionally freaking out if I was under for too long -- and not when I showered. When I was submerged from waist-down, I allowed my tail to take form as a familiar whirlpool appeared, my Grandfather’s regal form appearing minutes after I entered the sea.

“Princess Lorelei,” Grandfather breathed out, staying a safe distance away. But I wasn’t scared of him anymore, and as I looked at him, I realized I missed him very much.

“Hi, Grandpa.” He grinned brightly, his white teeth glinting in the overcast sunlight. “I missed you.” His tail swished in the water happily, slowly moving closer to be a few feet in front of me. His trident was still gold and looming, and his crown pointy and glinting.

“I have missed you, as well.” He looked over my head and to my family. “This is your new family.” I nodded, turning to the side and motioning to my family.

“My brother, Peter; my dad, Tony; and my Uncle Rhodey and Uncle Bruce. They have been taking very good care of me while I have been on land.” He nodded, a soft smile on his face as he ran his eyes over them.

“I know, granddaughter. I have been watching.” He turned back to me. “And I know you would not be willing to come back to Atlantis if I asked.” I gave him a sad smile, shaking my head in denial. He let out a breathy laugh, shaking his head. “Then it is good I have obtained gifts for you, and scrolls that will teach you everything a Princess should know. Ones that will help you train your powers without my presence.” I widened my eyes as he waved his trident, two of the palace guards coming out of the water. I could feel the tensing of my family behind me, but they did not move. One of the guards came forward, carrying a dripping pile of cloth and holding it out in front of him. Grandfather moved the cloth away, taking out two twin daggers, ones I had seen in old pictures of him when he was King. “These are the celestial daggers I used to kill the sea creatures dwelling near Atlantis, before I built the palace. They will serve you well, even if they are used for cutting nets off of my creatures.” He handed me the blue and silver daggers and I gripped the covered blades in my left hand tightly. He brought out a trident similar to his own, next, with a giant grin on his face.

“A trident of my own?” I asked, surprised. He laughed heartily, nodding.

“Yes, a trident of your own.” He held it out to me. The trident was a royal, ocean blue with three sharp blades. It held a glowing pink stone in the base of the blades but above the staff. “The daggers were meant as a present for your birthday, and an apology for being away for so long. But after you left the sea, I found out about the lives you saved. While most had, unfortunately, passed away, you did a brave and noble deed that deserved a reward. I had the Cyclops make it for you specifically.” I slowly reached out and grabbed it, the trident warming under my fingers happily. “It will help you control and master your powers, and will serve as a great weapon of choice in battle. Should it be lost during a battle, put your hand out and call for it -- it will come back to you. Should it be stolen from your hands, do not worry. No one will be able to wield it except you.” I nodded, holding it next to me with a grin. “And the last two gifts do not come from me.” I blinked, opening my mouth in confusion when I felt a shift in the water.

“Whoa,” I heard Peter say in awe as an old pirate ship ascended from the sea almost a mile away. It carried dark wood and a black flag with barnacles around the bottom. There was a blur of motion as someone jumped over the ledge and into the sea, appearing moments later behind my Grandfather. I could feel the restlessness from my family, each wondering about the newcomer as I stared at him with wide eyes.

“Davy Jones,” I whispered, surprised. I shouldn’t have been, seeing as he believed full-heartedly that I was the love of his life reincarnated. He smiled at me, the look in his eyes the same as when he first saw me. 

“Lorelei,” he whispered back, his voice just as deep and powerful as I remembered. 

Davy Jones looked younger, now. As if he were closer to Peter’s seventeen years than over thirty like last time. His eyes were the same sky blue with the emotion of the sea, his hair reached his shoulders with unruly curls, and he was taller than Aunt Pepper with her six inch heels on. His long overcoat and pirate clothes hid the true nature of his body stature, but it was easy to tell that he was built in a way that reminded me of the pictures of Thor or Steve.

“It is good to see you again.” I pursed my lips and nodded, but said nothing. He didn’t say anything regarding it, merely holding up a chest. With quick movements, he opened it and took out the locket I had thrown down long ago. “I know you do not... _ feel _ the same way for me as you did all those years ago. And I do not expect you to. You are young, now, but when you are older, I hope you will give me a chance to prove my love for you once again.” He gripped the locket tight. “And I also know you are unsure if you are truly Calypso’s reincarnate. What your grandfather did not tell you is that Calypso, herself, was adept in magic. She placed spells on both of our lockets so that we would be able to hear the song as clear as day should one of us be in danger, along with making sure the necklace would burn those who tried to open it and were not us. I have full faith in your Grandfather’s belief that you are Calypso’s reincarnate, but should you need proof, this locket will do just that.” I kept my eyes on the man for a few moments before I nodded slowly. 

I reached out slowly with my right hand, grabbing it from his open palm. Bringing it back to me, I ran my eyes over the familiar carvings. It looked as delicate and untarnished as it did eight months ago, and I thumbed the opening. I had never opened it when I had it, too scared of summoning Davy Jones if the stories were true. Pushing the bottom clasp with my thumb, the locket snapped open like a clam and a strong yet slow melody beginning to play. My body almost sagged with relief to be wrong, and the two males in front of me smiled. Pursing my lips again, I closed the locket and put my head through the chain so that it rested on my chest like it used to. Davy Jones remained silent and reached into the chest once again, pulling out the last thing I had expected -- a crown.

“Grandmother Andromeda’s crown?” Grandfather nodded, the sad smile on his face.

Grandmother Andromeda was Grandfather’s first wife. He had found her as a mortal and made her a mermaid due to her excessive love of the ocean. They had lived a long life together, but she died before Calypso was born. After she died, her crown was put in the vault and locked so tightly that even Mother could not take it for herself. Grandfather’s next wife, Calypso’s mother, was Queen for only a few weeks before she was killed by a rogue mershark. The crown consisted of many different colored and shaped shells and jewels, pink ones hanging down that looked to be the same stone on my trident. It had hanging chains of jewels and would go around my entire head once it shrunk to my size. 

“It is connected to your trident. Should you pull forth the power inside it, the crown will appear on your head to show your true heritage.” Grandfather puffed up his chest with pride. “You have already proved your strength, granddaughter. You saved many humans and, after the disaster your Mother forced you through, you are next in line for the throne.” I gulped harshly, nodding. He just laughed jovially once again, grabbing the crown gently from Davy Jones. “Not until you’re much older, of course.” He reached over and placed it onto my head. The crown shrunk to fit snugly around my head, the jewels resting against my forehead with cooling sensations. I could feel the power dripping from the jewels, the magic swirling into my pores to amplify my own powers. “The rest are the scrolls of knowledge.” I nodded.

The palace guards swam as close as they could to the shore and set down the chests, moving away so that Dad and Uncle Rhodey could pick the two chests up. They grimaced at the weight of them, but said nothing else as Peter and Uncle Bruce looked on with an amused grin. I smiled and turned back to the two men before me, both of them watching me with fond eyes. 

“Should you need me for whatever reason,” Davy Jones began, showing off his pure white teeth when I looked directly at him, “open the locket and I will come. Should it be worse, the locket will tell you what to do.” I nodded and he kneeled down before me, grabbing my hand that carried the daggers. He pressed a kiss to the back of my hand with his head bowed, a squawk of surprise and fatherly warning coming from behind me, before he stood back up. “I shall see you again, Lorelei.” I nodded and watched as he walked away, going underneath the sea for a few moments before he was on his slowly sinking ship. 

“Forgive me, Lorelei. He begged to come on this trip, and I could not bear to deny him.” I giggled at my Grandfather’s words, rolling my eyes as he waved away the palace guards and ignored their own sounds of disapproval. When they were gone, he continued, “allow me to walk you to your family.” I nodded and we slowly began moving towards my family. 

My tail turned back into feet and the pink scales on my face and arms faded into pale skin. Grandfather’s tail formed into legs, as well, but he had black slacks on to match the teal dress shirt he had been wearing. Uncle Rhodey and Uncle Bruce were grinning at me, winking and wiggling their eyebrows, and Tony and Peter looked ready to “blow a gasket,” their eyes narrowed on the spot Davy Jones’ ship was. When we stepped onto the beach, Peter rushed forward and wrapped his arms around my wet form. 

“That was so cool, but you’re not allowed to date until you’re fifty. I refuse!” Peter rambled, carefully hugging me so that he didn’t get speared with the crown or trident. 

“Big Brother, I was born in 1970; that’s almost four years from now.” 

“A hundred, then!” I laughed boisterously as he continued his rambling.

“Tony Stark; Iron Man,” Grandfather began, catching our attention. Dad looked at the old merman with a naturally blank expression. “Thank you for protecting my granddaughter and becoming the father she needs.” He held out his hand and Dad shook it professionally, making my Grandfather chuckle. “James Rhodes; War Machine. Bruce Banner; Hulk and Doctor.” He shook their hands with a chuckle, my Uncles more cordial and polite than dad. “I thank you, as well, for protecting her. Your strength and skill sets are both admirable and deserving of respect. I have been keeping a close eye on Lorelei since she accepted your proposal for adoption,” that gained a few wary glances from my family and an amused giggle from me, “and have been watching over you all, as well.” He looked at Uncle Rhodey with a pondering look. “I do not wish to pry, but your twin nephews-,” that made Uncle Rhodey tense and grow a hard look that my Grandfather did not take to heart, “-have warrior souls much like your own. They are strong and resilient; they look up to you very much. Soon, they will need you more than ever, and I hope all of you can show them the same love and care as you have done to Lorelei.” He turned back to my dad. “I am pleased at how well she is being taken care of with all of you. Should we meet again, I do hope Mr. Wilson and the nephews are with you, as well.” 

“ _ Wilson _ ?” Dad muttered, confused. Peter grew tense next to me, a deer-in-headlights look that caught the adults’ attention. Grandfather laughed and stepped forward, placing a hand on Peter’s shoulder and nodding once before he kissed my cheek and went back into the ocean. The familiar whirlpool appeared and he swam into it, a ripple like an underwater missile sounding as he swam back to Atlantis. Dad still had his eyes on Peter and me. “Who the hell is this Wilson?” I giggled, pointing at Peter.

“Petey’s boyfriend!” Peter’s eyes went wide and Dad gasped dramatically, a hand over his heart. Uncle Rhodey and Uncle Bruce snorted in laughter, though Uncle Rhodey had a concerned and far-away look in his eyes. 

“You’re dating someone? And it’s a  _ boy _ ?” Peter shook his head in denial, but Dad wasn’t taking it. “Oh, my God! He better not be a mini version of me. If he is a little playboy dressed up in fancy clothes, I am going to flip a bitch, Peter Benjamin Parker-Stark. I said no dating until you’re thirty!” I snorted, beginning to move away from the scene.

“ _ One _ of them’s closer to thirty.” Dad gasped dramatically again.

“Lorelei!”

“Oh, sorry, Big Brother, did I say that out loud?” I laughed evilly and Peter ran after me, Dad grabbing onto one of the chests as he rambled with thinly-veiled threats and promises of decapitation if Peter got his heart broken by Wade. I decided saying anything about Wade’s healing factor would only end up with threats actually carried out sooner than expected.


	3. "Yes, sir, Daddio!"

A month later, two light-skinned, African-American boys were in the elevator with brave faces but sad eyes. Uncle Rhodey stood behind them, a haggard look on his face with the same sad eyes. The boys were obviously twins, due to the exact same strong jaws and chin, dark brown eyes, and pimple-less skin, but they were different heights. The taller one wore a black-on-black suit with dangling chains, a black leather jacket over the suit’s blazer, and black ratty sneakers. His hair consisted of dreadlocks, but some of the ends were bleached blond. His brother wore a black hoodie with black skinny jeans, a newer looking pair of black sneakers, and had short hair with shaved sides. Both looked to be older than Peter by stature alone. 

“Tones, these are my nephews,” Rhodey began when they were out of the elevator, the two boys carrying ratty duffle bags with a school logo, “Tokyo and Seoul Yamamoto.” He motioned to the taller and then the shorter, but only the latter nodded slightly in response to his name.

“I know who they are, Rhodey,” Dad joked with an easy-going smile. “You invited me to their fifth birthday party twelve years ago!” He turned to the twin boys, both carrying blank faces. “I was the one who bought you X-Boxes and then proceeded to pass out wasted in your bouncy castle. Rhodey was so pissed he kicked me out and didn’t talk to me for a month. A  _ month _ ! It was absolute torture, I tell you.” I giggled in response, looking up at my dad from beside him with a wide grin. Peter chuckled, a grin of his own wide on his face. 

“You deserved it, Tony,” Uncle Rhodey said in a mock-annoyed tone, “and you forgot everything else you did  _ before  _ you passed out. You flirted with half of the ladies there, puked in my sister’s planted pott (the nice one she actually liked), jumped into their pool fully clothed, and then proceeded to pass out in their bouncy castle  _ while they were still in there _ .” I pointed at my dad and laughed, Peter snorting out a laugh as he hid his mouth behind his hand. Tony put up his hands in an “I surrender” pose and proceeded to bicker with Uncle Rhodey. Seoul had a small smile on his face, but Tokyo looked like he wanted to be anywhere but here. “Whatever, Tones. Anyway, Tokyo and Seoul, these are Tony’s kids -- Peter, the techno wizard and Spider Man, and Lorelei, their little Mermaid Princess.” Peter gaped at how easily Uncle Rhodey told them he was Spider Man, but they didn’t look impressed, Tokyo’s eyes rolling quite obviously. 

“It’s nice to meet you!” I gave them a bright smile that they had to look away from before their lips twitched into smiles of their own -- another side effect of being a siren. 

“It’s nice to meet you, too,” Peter said softly, giving them a firm smile. “Your rooms are on my floor. I can show you where they are, if you’d like?” Seoul and Tokyo looked at each other silently before Seoul made a decisive nod. “Great.” Peter and the two boys walked back into the elevator, Uncle Rhodey and Dad staying with me.

“How are you, Rhodey?” Dad asked when the elevator doors closed. Uncle Rhodey huffed and sat down, his head in his hands.

“As well as I can be after my sister’s funeral.” I moved to the couch and sat next to him, placing a comforting hand on his suit-covered arm. “They haven’t seen me in five years, Tones. They told their social worker they don’t even know me; that I’m just some man their mom knew.” Uncle Rhodey let out a wet huff, his Adam’s apple bobbing up and down as he tried to swallow the lump that was growing. “Maybe I should have just paid the mortgage payments. They’re almost eighteen, and they’re already graduated from highschool. They don’t need me.” 

“Yes, they do.” My calm words brought their attention to me. I gave Uncle Rhodey a small smile. “You’ll see. Have a little faith.” I patted his arm and stood up. “They smell nice.” 

When the tenth month mark hit (one month of the twins staying with us), Tokyo and Seoul finally gained their powers. They had been quiet when it was all of us, but Seoul and Peter got along famously when the adults were not around. Tokyo was often alone, so I would sit next to him and let him borrow a few of my books. He hated that I was around him for a few weeks, but he got over it quickly when he realized I wouldn’t leave him alone. After that, he tended to talk to me about the books. He even came with me into Dad’s lab and helped us fix the Iron Man suits. I noticed that Seoul and him always had headphones with them, music blasting in their ears. Some of it was songs I had never heard before and, when I asked to listen a few times, they would become bashful and say it was nothing important. It didn’t take me long to realize the weird equipment they had in their rooms were items only musicians had. Tokyo was with Dad and me in the workshop when he got his powers, the boy doubling over with pain and grunting.

“Yo-Yo?” I asked worriedly, catching Dad’s attention. “Are you okay?” 

“No,” Tokyo grunted, stumbling away from me and towards the wall. I stepped forward, but Dad rushed pass me to reach Tokyo. “No...stay away. Something’s wrong.” Dad didn’t listen, grabbing onto Tokyo’s arm with a light grip. Instantly, a dark form moved from Tokyo’s body and towards Dad, pushing him far away and into the distant wall. I yelped, watching him fly by me, and rushed towards him.

“Daddy, are you okay?” Dad groaned with pain as he sat up, nodding his head.

“Yeah, Princess. Nothing’s broken.” He shook his head, getting a barring over his body before standing up. “What in the hell was that?” We both looked at Tokyo, who was screaming in pain as he held onto his stomach. “FRIDAY, notify Rhodey that Yo-Yo is in distress.” 

“Yes, sir,” FRIDAY replied. We went over to Tokyo, standing in front of him. I was growing increasingly worried -- was this what Grandfather meant by them needing Uncle Rhodey? “Sir, it appears Seoul fell into distress around the same time Tokyo did. Peter requested Dr. Banner’s assistance, and Rhodey is on his way to you.” Dad cursed under his breath but made no move to go closer to Tokyo. I bit my lip worryingly, wringing my hands as he writhed in pain. I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes as my heart twisted with a distinct fear.

“Don’t Lorelei,” Dad said firmly when I took a step forward. I whimpered in response, the tears finally falling down my face.

“But he’s hurting!” Dad pulled me into his arms, holding my head close to his chest.

“I know, Princess. I know.” 

It was then that the door to the lab flew open, Uncle Rhodey rushing through with a concerned expression. Immediately, he went to Tokyo, his eyes zeroed in on his nephew. Dad and FRIDAY tried to warn him, but he did not pay attention. When he got too close, a dark mass shot out from Tokyo’s writhing body and flung him away. Dad moved to stand behind Uncle Rhodey, holding onto him and cushioning his fall. Tokyo was starting to scream in pain, his muscles moving weirdly under his skin. Uncle Rhodey and Dad began talking nervously, FRIDAY running scans on Tokyo’s body temperature and health until I couldn’t take it anymore.

Taking a deep breath, I rushed forward. Dodging the giant black masses, I wrapped my arms around Tokyo’s chest. Holding onto him tightly, I ignored the worried and slightly angry yells from my family and closed my eyes. Focusing on my power, I brought it forward -- imagining Seoul and Tokyo. Imagining their love for music and playing the grand piano in my bedroom, their blindingly white smiles that made their eyes brighten with unhidden glee they only showed Peter and me, and their overwhelming intelligence when speaking of something they took a deep interest in. I could feel Tokyo’s dark masses pushing against me, but my fingers were tightening their hold on his squirming body, and another source of power from the middle of my body, growing stronger and sending pins and needles under my skin.

_ “Flower gleam and glow,” _ I began, the power under my skin rolling with giddiness,  _ “let your power shine. Make the clock reverse, bring back what once was mine.” _ With closed eyes and a relaxed body, I could feel the power seep out of my fingers and imagined it wrapping around a scared Seoul and a trembling Tokyo.  _ “Heal what has been hurt. Change the Fate’s design. Save what has been lost, bring back what once was mine. What once was mine. _ ” 

All of a sudden, my power was drained and I fell limp against Tokyo’s now-still body.

Tokyo and Seoul were both sitting on the loveseat couch near my hospital bed when awoke a few hours later, muttering in a low tone to each other. Dad, Uncle Rhodey, and Uncle Bruce were outside of the hospital room, talking just as quietly as they held up holographic scans. Peter was the only one who was watching me from the chair on the other side of my bed, his leg jumping anxiously. 

“Lorelei,” he breathed out with relief, standing up and moving towards me. Tokyo and Seoul became silent, their own bodies standing up and rushing forward. “Thank God you’re alright. You scared us pretty bad when you wouldn’t wake up.” He leaned over the bed, hugging me with the utmost care, whispering, “I told Wade; he’s upset and told me to tell you that you two are going to share some strict words.” 

“Uncle Jim,” Seoul called out, the adults’ heads swerving to look through the doorway. “She’s up.” Dad was already in the room before Seoul could finish, moving Peter out of the way to give me a hug of his own. His hug was gentler than normal, but stronger than Peter’s.

“What happened? Did you find out what was wrong with Yo-Yo and Sunny?” I asked curiously. (Dad had made up the nicknames thirty minutes after meeting the twins, and they stuck very quick.) Dad leaned back and glared harshly at me, his hands moving onto his hips.

“Are you  _ kidding  _ me, Lorelei?” He rhetorically asked, his voice stern. “You could have gotten yourself  _ hurt  _ \-- or killed by Tokyo’s powers! What were you thinking?” I pursed my lips, lowering my head as I took his stern lecture. Tokyo and Seoul were tense beside me, Uncle Rhodey narrowing his eyes at Dad due to the choice of words. But Dad was on a roll. “You don’t just tackle someone when their powers are out of control! It doesn’t matter if the person’s a good one, they could hurt you without meaning to and will be forced to live with that forever. Have we taught you  _ nothing _ ?” Uncle Bruce put a hand on Dad’s shoulder, grounding him. Dad clenched his jaw and took in deep breaths, closing his eyes to get a control over his anger. “I am  _ extremely  _ disappointed. You are grounded for two weeks -- no leaving the tower for patrolling with Peter or anything fun! You’re stuck with books and homework. And if you do this again, Lorelei, for anyone -- including all of us in this room -- I will ground you until you’re old and withering.” I nodded slowly, the dread curling in my stomach and making me nauseous as my eyes burned. 

“Tony, that’s  _ enough _ ,” Uncle Rhodey almost growled, giving Dad a sharp look. Dad scoffed and crossed his arms, his jaw clenched and eyes focused on the wall behind me. Uncle Rhodey’s voice was gentle when he addressed me. “Do you remember what happened, Princess?” I nodded once, refusing to look up from eyeing the blankets. I didn’t want them to see my tear-filled eyes, but it made Uncle Rhodey sigh anyway. “Alright, well. After you passed out, the boys were able to control their powers -- through whatever magic you did. We brought you here and Bruce ran some scans to see what happened. It seems that Tokyo and Seoul had a genetic mutation that finally reacted, giving them powers.” A spike of curiosity filled me, but I was trying too hard not to let the tears roll down my face. 

“It seems like Tokyo got power over Darkness,” Uncle Bruce began when Uncle Rhodey paused for too long. “And Seoul received power over Light. Through the magic you did, they were able to gain complete control over their powers; however, they will still have to train and work with their powers more so that they do not lose control.” I nodded, licking my lips and staying silent. Uncle Bruce sighed and moved closer, placing a hand on my own. “Lorelei. When you were... _ singing _ , your body had a pink aura around it. It surrounded Tokyo and Seoul, and helped their bodies overcome the pain and relax -- even though Seoul was on the other side of the building with Peter and me. Can you tell us how you were able to do that?” I finally looked up at Uncle Bruce, shrugging lightly. 

I made the mistake of looking at Dad and he raised an unimpressed eyebrow, breaking the dam I had built. Tears blurred my vision and freely fell down my face like a river. I felt my throat begin to clog with a bundle of emotions and sniffled, sobbing into my hands. I stuttered out words that didn’t make sense, hearing distant arguing before strong arms surrounded me. A familiar, calloused hand carded through my hair as my Dad held me close to his chest. He muttered comforting words, slowly calming me down. He was always the better one at calming me down when I cried.  _ (The first time was when I saw a dead cat on the side of the road. He had to pull over and hold me on his lap, rockin me back and forth until I calmed down. Wade was pretty adept, too, at stopping my crying. But he tended to start dark jokes on the reason why I was crying too soon after I stopped, causing another flood of tears to flow.)  _

“C’mon, Princess, don’t do this to me,” Dad muttered into my hair, sighing as I sniffled and became calmer. “I know I was harsh, but you need to know that you cannot do that. If you got hurt, I would never forgive myself for putting you into that situation.” I moved away from him, wiping at my face with angry swipes.

“You didn’t put me in that situation, I did it all of my own volition. Don’t take all of the credit.” They looked surprised by my angry voice, Dad moving back slightly to give me room. I looked back at Uncle Bruce, his eyes tinged with green as “Big Green” glared angrily at Dad. “I am a mermaid. All merfolk were gifted with Siren Song. It’s purpose was to ensure our survival: humans, gods, and the sky-beings would fall under a spell and allow us to retreat if we felt threatened. A few were too strong, though, and they led humans to their deaths. It led Poseidon to rescinding the power and only bestowing it upon his line -- Calypso being the strongest.” 

“Calypso?” Seoul asked, sounding confused. “Your sick-ass Trident?” While the twins had come to learn about my mermaid heritage (Seoul fainting at the sight of my pink tail and Tokyo grinning maniacally with a breathy, ‘cool.’), they did not know that along with my middle name and Trident being named Calypso, I was the reincarnate of Calypso.

“Calypso was Poseidon’s youngest daughter, a half-human like Lorelei,” Uncle Rhodey supplied for his nephews, catching their attention. “It’s kind of a long story. Basically, she fell in love with a human pirate, waited ten years for him to finish a job Poseidon gave him, and was murdered by Lorelei’s mother after he didn’t show up to their meeting point due to her siblings trying to kill him. Poseidon promised the pirate to reincarnate Calypso into another half-human, and Lorelei just so happens to be the product.” They blinked at their Uncle and turned to me. I continued on with my explanation.

“Anyway...Mother began to use the Siren Song on humans so that they could be eaten, leading to the many stories about mermaids leading sailors to their deaths. After my Mother proved to be evil, Grandfather decided we could only use it in the water, effectively. If it is heard above sea, it will be screeching and very painful to listen to. Only the children of my siblings (if they mate with humans) and my own will be able to use it above sea, human blood being the key. All of my siblings have the ability, as well, but mine is the strongest -- technically.” I looked back at Uncle Bruce, his green eyes since faded into the familiar puppy brown. “Along with being a defense mechanism, it also has the capability to heal every wound, calm and relax those within intended hearing distance or intention, and could be used to give mortals... _ ideas _ .”

“What?” Peter asked, his head cocking adorably. I huffed, crossing my arms. 

“If I  _ wanted  _ to and put enough  _ intention  _ into my voice,” I paused, “I could,  _ potentially _ , control a mortal’s actions,  _ hypothetically _ .” A look of amazed awe passed over Peter and the twins’ faces, and a look of shock took over the adults. “Look, you’re my family --  _ all of you, _ whether you like it or not --,” I looked pointedly at the surprised twins, “-- and I made a promise to protect and care for my family without hesitance or expectancation of anything in return.” I looked pointedly at my Dad, a look of understanding and pride coming into his eyes. “But I hesitated because I was scared and unsure, and my family was hurt due to my hesitance. I knew that using my powers like that would make you upset, and I will accept the consequences of my actions. Besides...next time, I won’t hesitate.” 

It was silent and Uncle Rhodey huffed a sigh, looking as if he were carrying the weight of the world. Dad was right behind him, a look of ‘why me, God?’ on his face as he looked up at the ceiling. Uncle Bruce was the only one grinning at me, a look of fatherly pride in his own eyes. Peter was eyeing everyone with jumpy energy, a curious look in his eye that didn’t go unnoticed by the twins and myself. Seoul placed a hand on my left, and when I looked at them, there was a thankful look in their eyes; along with a newly grown protective streak that I knew would be biting me in the butt later. 

“So…,” Peter drawled, glancing at the adults before turning back to me, “what other powers do you,  _ may  _ or may  _ not  _ have?  _ Hypothetically _ ?” I grinned, a giggle escaping my lips.

“I’ve been training to speak to animals and use my Siren Song from directions in my scrolls.” I began rattling off the different types of animals I could now speak to, and where I had the time to do so  _ (during Peter’s patrol, Uncle Happy’s calming walks through Central Park, and Aunt Pepper’s shopping trips with poodles and chihuahuas are aplenty).  _ “And my trident helps me control the Ocean and Tide better. I haven’t really practiced it on the open sea, but I can do total Avatar Water Bending with and without the trident. It’s pretty cool!” 

“Holy shit, that’s so badass!” Dad tapped Peter’s shoulder, a soft  _ ‘language’  _ spilling from his lips, and his cheeks turned an embarrassing shade of red. “Heh, sorry.”

“How come you’ve never told us about this before?” Uncle Bruce asked, a concerned tone in his voice. “You’ve had those scrolls for two months! When did you have the time to do all of this?” Uncle Rhodey nodded, a furrow in his eyebrows.

“FRIDAY would have told Tony if you did it in the Training Room,” Uncle Rhodey idly noted, Dad nodding in response. I pursed my lips, a sheepish smile coming onto my face.

“Well...the singing is kind of embarrassing.” A blush stained my cheeks and I rubbed my palms against the blanket. “And the talking to animals thing is kind of anticlimactic. I didn’t think it would be useful in a fight. And the whole water bending thing is new. I’ve barely started practicing it, and...you know, my tub is pretty big.” It was silent and I started rambling. “Plus, there are a few others I am working the kinks out on. Some of the Water stuff is confusing, and a few scrolls talk about Calypso originally having magical powers due to her being friends with a powerful witch and all, but it’s doubtful I would have anything similar. It’s all...pretty...eh.” I trailed off idiotically. 

“So,” Tokyo began when the awkward silence made itself known, “ _ Rapunzel _ , huh?” Peter and Seoul let out loud peals of laughter, the former holding onto his stomach as he bent over from laughing so hard. My cheeks were red with embarrassment but a smile was on my lips as the adults chuckled, Dad rolling his eyes. 

“It was the only one I could think of! It was in the spur of the moment.”

Due to there being no serious injuries on me, I was allowed out of the hospital twenty minutes later. My scans had shown that I had used too much of my power, and that it was just a loss of energy that threw me off.

While Dad had rescinded my grounding, I did not. I remained at home for the two weeks, piling myself with numerous “extra-curricular” papers and homework. I restrained from doing anything fun -- playing with dad and Tokyo in the lab, pranking employees with Peter and Seoul, and all types of training with Uncle Rhodey and Uncle Happy -- even though they all constantly came to bring me along in all of their adventures. But I confined myself to my bedroom, papers and books laying on the ground as I studied the history, mathematics, and sciences of humans. Of course, I ate with all of them and participated in conversations, so they saw me three times everyday, like usual.

Wade was upset with my actions. And since I was self-grounding, he came to the tower in the middle of the night, two days after the event. He went through the vents and dropped down in the common room. It was then that FRIDAY notified the family of an intruder raiding the fridge. I sat anxiously in my pink bed -- my room was the stereotypical pink Princess room with fluffy bed, frilly pink blankets and pillows, and pastel pink walls and rugs -- until Peter and the twins came to my room, Peter wearing his Spider Man suit and the twins in their usual dark clothes with cloth, black face masks. 

“Come on, Princess,” Peter whispered to me as the twins locked the door, pushing my dresser in front of it. He picked me up and out of my bed and towards my closet. It had a secret room inside of it that only my family and myself could access. 

“Who’s here, Petey?” I asked, more curious than scared. He was silent, focusing on pressing the access code into the padlock hidden behind many pastel dresses.  _ (Aunt Pepper joked that I was the stereotypical Fairy Princess due to my dresses, once, when we were in Walmart for groceries. I loved it and asked for a two-dollar flower crown in the crafting area. When Dad heard about it, there were boxes filled with expensive looking flower crowns.) _

“I don’t know.” The hidden door slid open and he crawled in, Tokyo and Seoul behind him. He set me down on a small, pink beanbag as the boys crowded around the monitors that held the camera feeds from all over the tower. The room was small -- big enough to fit six adults, a minifridge with water bottles and protein bars, the monitors, a few satellite phones and weapons -- with a ventilation system and thermostat. I was around six feet away from the trio standing in front of the monitors. I played with a string from my nightgown, idly watching the tiny figures of my family roam around the tower. Uncle Bruce was the only one holding a bat, still dressed in his t-shirt and boxers, while Uncle Rhodey and Dad wore their War Machine and Iron Man suits. They seemed to be looking in every room thoroughly, but there was no sign of the intruder. Peter and the twins muttered to each other, each making up a plan in case the adults were compromised. 

“Psst.” I cocked my head. The boys hadn’t heard anything, so I ignored it. “Psst.” I frowned and looked around, there was no one other than my family in here with me. “Up here!” I blinked and looked up, seeing two white eyes staring down at me from the vent above my beanbag chair. “Hi, Snookums. Been lookin’ for your tiny ass everywhere!” Gloved fingers waved at me and, after catching a flash of red, I realized who the sudden intruder was. Without a care in the world, I let out a peal of loud laughter. 

“Lorelei?” Peter asked. There was a gasp in the vent before it was moved and Wade dropped down in front of me. He stood straight up, his arms out.

“Baby Boy!” 

“Fuck.” Peter’s body sagged with relief and he put a hand on the tense twins, their eyes narrowed. “Wilson, what the hell?” I opened my arms and stood up, wrapping them around the man’s waist and nuzzling my face into the lower-back of his suit. 

“What?” Wade asked innocently. “I just came to see the Princess and yourself, handsome.” I looked around Wade’s body to see Peter’s mask off of his face, a red blush staining his cheeks -- either from embarrassment or anger, I did not know.

“Who the fuck are you?” Tokyo asked, voice harsh and body exuding darkness. 

“Do you know him, Peter?” Seoul asked, stepping in front of Peter with suspicious and glowing eyes. Wade tensed in my hold and a low growl rumbled in his chest. 

“I’m his  _ boyfriend _ , Sparky, so back off.” Tokyo and Seoul froze, reeling back with surprise as they looked between Peter and Wade. Peter’s face was redder, now, and he looked at the twins bashfully. Tokyo huffed out a sigh and grabbed the walkie-talkie connected to Uncle Rhodey’s own, pressing down on the button.

“Found the intruder,” Tokyo huffed into the speaker. “It’s Peter’s boyfriend.” There was a static silence on the other end, and I giggled when Dad glared at the monitor.

_ “Meet us in the living room,” _ Uncle Rhodey replied, his voice distorted. 

“Yes, sir.” Tokyo looked at Wade before dropping his eyes onto me. I gave him my signature mischievous grin and he sighed, rolling his eyes. “Come on, kid.” I pulled Wade behind me, my hand in his own, and grabbed one of Tokyo’s hands with my free one. 

“Nughhhhh,” Wade groaned as we left the room. “I just came here to yell at Lorelei, not be lecturrrreeed!” I giggled at his whining, but Tokyo and Seoul glared at him.

“Shut it,” Seoul said in a low voice, his eyes narrowed and annoyed. “You came into the house without permission, and woke us all up. This is your own fault.” 

“It’s okay, Wadey,” I said softly, rubbing my cheek against his forearm and squeezing his hand gently. “Now, you can meet our Dad, and next time you come over, you can come through the door because FRIDAY will know who you are, now.” Tokyo snorted, rolling his eyes. 

“That is  _ highly  _ doubtful.” I pouted and rolled my eyes at Seoul’s words.

Wade began rambling about how pink my bedroom was, and how modern and gross the hallways were until we reached the common/living room. Dad and Uncle Rhodey were talking to each other with annoyed expressions, and Uncle Bruce wasn’t there -- most likely going to bed. When we walked in, Dad’s expression turned a worrisome blank as Uncle Rhodey showed his obvious annoyance. Tokyo let go of my hand and walked with Seoul to stand beside Uncle Rhodey, and Peter took a spot on the other side of Wade. 

“Dad,” Peter began, raising his hands in a placating manner, “I know you’re upset that your time in your workshop was cut off unexpectedly, but-,” Dad scoffed, a tension beginning.

“ _ Upset _ ? You think I am upset because my workshop time got cut off?” Dad asked rhetorically, his agitation showing through furrowed eyebrows and growing-red-cheeks. Peter cowered back a bit, Wade putting a hand on his lower back for support. “I am not mad because of that! I am  _ mad  _ \-- furious, livid -- over the fact that a man came into my home and could have harmed you and Lorelei. Someone I do not  _ know  _ came in and, obviously, found the four of you before we could even  _ find  _ him.” Dad’s narrowed eyes were on Wade, who was tightening his grip on my hand. “So, who the  _ fuck  _ are you, and why the  _ fuck  _ are you in my Tower?” 

In a rare form of maturity, Wade straightened his posture and stated, “Mr. Stark, I am Wade Wilson. Otherwise known as Deadpool.” His voice was strong and sure, Dad’s eyes gaining a hint of recognition at the name. “I apologize for worrying yourself and…,” he trailed off, leaning down to me slightly to whisper, “who’s the other one, again?” 

“My Uncle James Rhodes,” I whispered back. He nodded and cleared his throat.

“Yes, Mr. Rhodes.” I could hear a forced smile growing on his face. “I apologize. I tend to think before acting -- which mostly ends me in some negative situations -- and I was anxious to see Lorelei to make sure she was alright after the power incident a couple days ago.” Dad raised an eyebrow, and Uncle Rhodey looked between the three of us with narrowed and assessing eyes. 

“How do you know my daughter?” 

“Well, sir, around seven months ago, I came across Peter while I was on a mission of my own.” Dad’s eyes snapped over to Peter, his eyebrows raising up with surprise. An overprotective look came into his eyes as Uncle Rhodey outwardly pursed his lips to stop a smile from overtaking his face. Glancing over at Peter, I could see his face was beet red and he refused to look at anyone, holding Wade’s gloved hand behind his back. “After he started bringing Lorelei along, I became friends with her. Peter texted me about what happened and told me not to come see her, but I, impulsively, went against his demands.” It was silent, Seoul coughing to cover up laughter as Tokyo rolled his annoyed eyes. “Did I mention my apology?” 

“You were on a mission?” Uncle Rhodey asked. Wade nodded. “For what?” 

“I am a mercenary.” Dad’s eyebrows fell and he rubbed a hand over his face. Uncle Rhodey and Tokyo were surprised, an impressed look in their eyes. Seoul was smirking --  _ maybe Peter already told Seoul about his boyfriend? _ “A couple of years ago, I was discharged from Canadian Special Forces. They paid jackshit, so I found a job that would pay more. Then I met a fucker named Francis, and he turned me into an Avocado-looking fucker that can’t die.” Wade sniffed with distaste. “Among the special Healing Factor slash Regeneration power, I also have  _ breathtaking  _ mental issues. When I met Peter, I was looking for a drug dealer by the name of Bobby B. She was selling to minors, and many of the snow baggies were laced with cyanide. One of the parents was aware of my occupation and required my... _ services _ . I made a pitstop and found Peter.” Uncle Rhodey hummed in response, looking Wade up and down.

“Are you... _ dating _ my son?” Dad asked with a nauseous tone. Wade suddenly stiffened and he pulled Peter behind his body, Peter stumbling to follow his lead. Uncle Rhodey looked surprised, but Dad just raised his eyebrow with a scrutinizing yet blank look.

“Yes, I am.” Wade’s voice was stern and strong, his words flowing out of his mouth. “Do you have a  _ problem  _ with his significant other being male?” A tension filled the room. “If you do, I politely ask that you shove the prejudice, homophobic  _ bullshit  _ up your ass. I love your son and I will not allow anyone to hurt him, including his family -- if it comes down to it.” In shock, Dad sputtered out words, mouth opening and falling with speechlessness. Uncle Rhodey and Seoul now carried wide grins as Tokyo had an impressed glint in his eyes. I squeezed Wade’s hand, a giggle escaping my lips.

“Daddy doesn’t have a problem with it,” I stated gently, Wade’s head turning down to look at me head-on. I gave him a mischievous grin and winked at him, turning to my Dad with an angelic smile. “Aunt Pepper says Daddy likes Bad Boys when he isn’t dating Scary Women.” Dad and Peter choked on their saliva, the three others laughing loudly with deranged laughter. Wade snorted under his breath, a smile twitching into full bloom under his mask.

“ _ Lorelei _ ,” Dad said, scandalized with a red blush. 

“What?” I raised an eyebrow of my own, maintaining the innocent, curious look. “Aunt Pepper said you like the Bad Boys with long hair and, what was the other one? Oh, yes,  _ brooding eyes _ .” Dad glared at me, raising his hand to stop my words.

“No, I don’t, she’s lying to you.” I hummed in response, looking away. “Whatever. Anyways, no, I do not have a problem with you being a  _ man _ .” Dad crossed his arms. “The  _ problem  _ is that I don’t trust you. Peter is only seventeen, and you sound well-over twenty-,” Wade cut him off.

“Twenty-nine.” It was silent. “Peter is almost eighteen. We haven't surpassed making out, if that is what you are worried about. Only been dating for a few weeks.” Wade sniffed and moved his hands to cover my ears, a giggle escaping my lips.  _ They don’t need to know my hearing is exceptional -- fit for a demi-god Princess. _ “We decided that we’d wait to have sex until I met you, and-,”

“ _ Okay _ .” Dad rubbed a hand down his face, his hands moving to rest on his hips. “I did  _ not  _ need to know that.” He took a deep breath to calm himself down, starting to pace behind Uncle Rhodey and the twins as he thought. 

“Well, then,” Uncle Rhodey began, glancing back at Dad with an amused grin, “we’ll have to wait for him to stop thinking.” He turned back to the three of us, Peter still standing behind Wade with his fists clenched in Wade’s suit. “You said you came here to talk to Lorelei?” Wade nodded stiffly and Uncle Rhodey waved his hand. “Continue.” 

Instantly, Wade turned to me with his white, cloth-covered eyes narrowed on me. His hands were fists on his hips like the stereotypical mother, and if I could see his eyes, I am sure they would have contributed to his mother-like anger. He began with,  _ “Lorelei Calypso Stark,” _ rambled for at least ten minutes (going over certain parts multiple times to get his point across), and ended with,  _ “and if you ever do it again, I will spank you with a wooden spoon like my mother did to me.” _ I nodded dutifully, twiddling my thumbs with a twisting heart and butterfly-filled stomach. Uncle Rhodey had long since began discussing things with my Dad behind Wade’s body, their whispers frantic with expressive hands. Tokyo and Seoul had sat down on the couch, blinking blearily at the scene with bored expressions. Peter was the only one that looked remotely worried about the lecture I was getting. Wade sighed loudly and opened his arms. I rushed into them, hugging his waist as he gently patted my back.

“Alright,” Dad began, catching our attention, “Wilson.” Wade let go of me so we could look at my Dad, but still held tightly onto my right hand. “I hate that you’re dating my son. I don’t know you, and after tonight, I don’t  _ like  _ you. Coming in here is outrageously impulsive and  _ stupid _ , regardless of your mental issues. On that fact alone, I cannot put my son’s life in your hands without  _ worrying  _ for his life.” It was silent, Wade nodding once in response and tightening his hold on me. Dad licked his lips, looking between Peter and Wade. “ _ But _ . You have been truthful so far, courtesy of FRIDAY running liar detections on you since you started speaking. You seem to care about my son, and also my daughter, so I will give you a  _ temporary- _ ,” he stressed, “-badge to get into the Tower.” Deadpool’s hands went up to his face and he squealed, jumping around on his feet like a child.

“Yay!” He rushed forward, wrapping his arms around Dad’s stiff and surprised shoulders. “Thanks, Daddio!” Wade let go of him, immediately, and rushed to Peter, picking him up. “Petey! Do you know what this means?” Peter laughed as Wade spun them around, Peter still in his arms. “I get to see you here and then on patrol, and then here again, and then on patrol, and -- oh, we’re going to have so much fun pranking the employees!” Uncle Rhodey’s jaw was dropped at the complete one-eighty, and Dad looked as if he were about to faint. 

“Can Wade help you out on supervillain issues, too?” I asked curiously. Wade froze in his spinning, turning to look at Dad and Uncle Rhodey with a gasp. 

“ _ No _ .” Dad was firm with his crossed arms and Wade whined.

“ _ Awww _ ! I’ll be good! Protect my sweet Petey-Baby.” Uncle Rhodey and the twins let out audible gags, Dad’s face turning a remarkable shade of green.

“Like I said, Wilson, this is  _ temporary _ .” Wade set Peter down on the ground, gently, and gave Dad his full attention. “If I don’t think you’re good for Peter, then I’ll ban you from the Tower and shoot on sight if you come back.” Wade nodded and Dad sniffed again, looking between the two as he thought of what next to say. “You’re not allowed in Peter’s bedroom-,” Peter groaned at that, but Dad ignored it, “-I will be informed every time you enter the Tower and when you leave the Tower, and most importantly, should you break my son’s heart-,” Wade shuddered as Dad’s eyes narrowed and his suit formed around his body, the eerie blue shade of his repulsors pointed at Wade, “-I will hunt you down and kill you --  _ repeatedly _ . Do I make myself clear?” Wade nodded vigorously. 

“Yes, sir, Daddio.” 

“Don’t call me that.”

“No can-do, Daddio. Promised Snookums I would call you that after a truth-and-dare game gone wrong.” Wade turned back to Peter. “Anyways, I gotta bounce, sweet-cheeks. See ya tomorrow, yeah?” Peter nodded and Wade leaned over to hug him, moving his mask up slightly to kiss his cheek. Dad groaned in disgust but Wade ignored him, putting his mask back down and turning to me. “Remember what I said, Snookums. If I have to come back here and spank you with a wooden spoon, I will.” I nodded dutifully. “Goodie. See you later, Princess Peach.” He patted my head and walked idly towards the elevator, pressing it and stepping in. He pressed the lobby button before saying, “Oh, and by the way: Petey’s ass is better than yours, Daddio!” 

I died with loud laughter as the doors closed and Wade descended, Peter rolling his eyes with permanently red-stained cheeks. Dad and Seoul gagged, both with metaphorically green faces as Uncle Rhodey and Tokyo snorted and laughed with me. 

“I  _ hate  _ that fucker.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Name: Lorelei Rebecca Stark (previously Proctor)  
> Past Life: Poseidon’s Youngest Daughter, Calypso;   
> Family: Mother: Astralegiana (Queen of the Ocean); Father: James “Bucky” Proctor (nephew of Bucky Barnes; Avenger/Winter Soldier); Fifteen Siblings; Grandfather: Poseidon (God of Ocean)  
> Species: Half-Atlantian; Half-Human (has both mermaid and human forms)  
> Appearance: Human: long pastel pink hair, sea blue eyes, tiny for age (looks and sounds like a younger Rebecca to Bucky Barnes); Mermaid: pastel pink hair, pastel pink tail that starts at pelvic area, sea blue eyes, grows slightly bigger. (Wears dresses due to pants disappearing.)  
> Weapons: Has powers; three-pronged, dark blue Trident with glowing pink moonstone on base above handles; two hidden knives usually under her sleeves to cut free distressed animals; two pink katanas given to her by Wade.  
> Powers: Siren Song; Water/Tides/Ocean; Animals; Magic (Similar to Loki’s)


	4. "I Just Want to Heal Him."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "No, kid, I understand. It was my fault, I shouldn't have...this was a mistake."

Chapter Four: "I Just Want to Heal Him."

When my self-induced two weeks of grounding was lifted, I went into the lab where Tokyo and Dad were messing around with one of the suits’ functions. He had the parts of multiple suits littered around the room -- DUM-E and Butterfingers roaming around and picking miscellaneous objects up -- but there was a mannequin in the corner covered with cloth. Last time I had seen it covered up was when Peter got an upgraded suit -- so, two months prior.

“Hey, Ariel! You’re out of your cave!” Dad exclaimed happily, the dark bags under his eyes lightening when he looked at me. Tokyo turned to me with a grin, wider than anything he had shown in the past month. “Finally bored and needed to come hang out with your ol’ man and extremely boring cousin?” Tokyo snorted and rolled his eyes.

“My self-isolation time is up, Daddy” I replied happily, walking towards them to look at what they were doing. “Whatcha doin?” Dad raised an eyebrow but stepped out of my way.

“Arguing with Lord Darkness about adding lasers on the suit.” He proceeded to explain why they couldn’t add them as Tokyo offered counter arguments saying they could. “Yo-Yo, the lasers are cool, but they won’t be able to fit along with the rockets and missiles I already have in here. And the laser technology is too bulky for this type of suit, which is meant to be thin with high-functioning agility.” Tokyo huffed, but didn’t say anything, a brooding look on his face.

“Daddy’s right,” I conceded with a grin. Dad let out a cooing  _ “aw, thank you, Princess,” _ that I ignored. “But that doesn’t mean we can’t put lasers in  _ your  _ choice of weaponry or suit.” 

“Suit?” Tokyo asked. “What for?” I blinked.

“Well...you’re going to be an Avenger, aren’t you? You’re older than Petey, and you got powers.” I looked between the surprised Tokyo and a thoughtful looking Dad. A sheepish blush grew onto my cheeks. “Oh. Were you not planning to become an Avenger? Sunny and you have been training with everyone in the afternoons, so I just assumed you would be joining.” Tokyo glanced at Dad with uncertain eyes, but Dad was grinning. “I mean, Daddy finished the rewriting Accords last week, and if it is signed this week, then the others would be coming back, pardoned.” Dad’s expression had fallen slightly at the mention of them.

While his hurt heart had been slowly healing with a new and growing family, his old family still cut a hole deep into his soul. After all, Vision and Natasha had left him immediately after they fought in Leipzig, hunkering down with the Rogue Avengers wherever they were. After Captain America hurt Dad in Siberia, Dad fell into a coma. He was stuck in the cold for three days until Aunt Pepper finally tracked him down. After he was sent to the hospital, he was in a coma for a week and, once he woke up, he snuck out so that he could go home.

Dad had told me that after he came back from the hospital, it was only Uncle Rhodey and him in the Tower -- along with Aunt Pepper and Uncle Happy. Uncle Bruce had come back after a while, convinced he had been gone for years. Apparently, he had been with Thor and Loki on a different realm, fighting as the Hulk, but time passed differently there. When they were leaving to come back to Midgard, he changed into the Hulk and blacked out. When he woke up in West Virginia, only five months had passed from the Civil War, Thor and Loki nowhere around (a year and a half since Ultron). Uncle Bruce was disappointed with the actions of both sides, but he eagerly agreed that Dad was right about signing and getting them changed. 

“I don’t see why not,” Dad said nonchalantly. “Though, you’ll have to ask Rhodey.” Tokyo’s expression became dark and Dad backpedaled. “He’ll beat my ass if I just sign your brother and yourself up for a life of dangerous fighting. I mean, Peter isn’t even, fully, signed up as an Avenger. He’s just a vigilante right now, and he’s not entirely ready, yet. And don’t even get me  _ started  _ on Wilson.  _ Ugh _ . And this one, is going to remain my little Princess forever and never become an Avenger.” I raised an eyebrow and scoffed playfully, rolling my eyes. Tokyo had calmed down, now -- the anger that had been growing in his eyes now a soft fondness.

“We’ll see about that, old man.” Dad squawked at my words as Tokyo forced a smirk.

“If I join the Avengers, it has to be with Seoul,” Tokyo said a few moments later, his tone serious and calm. “I haven’t trusted anyone other than him to have my back in years. If he wants to focus on our music careers and not be an Avenger, then that is what I will do.” Dad’s eyebrows raised with surprise, his body now fully turned to the two of us.

“ _ Music _ careers? I didn’t know you two wanted to be musicians!” A devilish grin overtook his face, his eyes filled with mischievousness. “Did Rhodey ever tell you about our band from MIT? I had a more rock ‘n’ roll approach, but Rhodey wanted more ABBA. He could belt out their lyrics like no tomorrow.” Tokyo’s eyes widened and his mouth dropped open. Dad laughed at his expression. “FRIDAY, play the video RHODEY ABBA.” 

A blue holographic screen popped up and singing soon filled the air, my Dad doubling over with laughter as Tokyo and I watched the screen -- the former with surprise and myself with giggling amusement. Dad had it sent to Seoul’s phone, who was always in his room writing lyrics and playing with music beats, and then to Peter’s, who left for school an hour prior. Within minutes, Seoul was walking into the lab with a wide, crooked grin that was slightly different from his brother’s, asking about joining the Avengers. 

When training time came around that day, Uncle Rhodey was not happy. The twins had told him they wanted to become Avengers, due to their dark/light powers, and Uncle Rhodey immediately whirled on Dad with blazing eyes. 

“Did you put them up to this, Tony?” Uncle Rhodey asked, his voice sending shivers of fear down my spine. Dad put up his hands slowly, his eyes roaming around the room as he tried to think of something.

“No, Uncle Rhodey,” I said, stepping forward and letting his angry eyes fall on me. “I assumed they were going to since they were practicing their powers, and asked while we were looking over Dad’s suit. Dad said that they would have to ask you, first, because he knows how dangerous the job can be.” Uncle Rhodey took a deep breath to calm himself down. “It was my fault, I asked without thinking, and it led to this. I’m sorry, Uncle Rhodey.” He waved his hand.

“I would like to talk to them alone, guys.” I nodded and grabbed Dad’s hand, pulling him out of the room with Peter’s own. Peter was whining, not wanting to leave, but Dad was quiet, another thoughtful look on his face. 

We were in Uncle Bruce’s lab for almost an hour when the three came in, Uncle Rhodey’s eyes rimmed with redness and the other two carrying an understanding look in their eyes. Dad and Uncle Rhodey were talking with Uncle Bruce about getting the twins on the team while Peter was talking with the twins. I looked between the three family members, finally able to see what my Grandfather was talking about: they carried warrior souls; they are fighters. 

“What’s that... _ look _ for, Leia?” Tokyo asked, an amused grin on his face. Leia was the twins’ new nickname for me after they gained their powers -- and they glared at anyone else who dared to call me it because it was  _ their  _ name for me -- due to their love for  _ Star Wars _ . Dad was bummed he didn’t think of it first, choosing to settle on Mermaid references instead. 

“Nothing.”  _ Just...my Grandfather was right.  _

“Uh-huh,” he replied with a look showing he did not believe I was telling the truth. I shrugged, choosing to grin at Peter complaining about how he better be an Avenger, too, since he’s a few months younger than the twins. Dad glared at Peter and rolled his eyes, denying it.

“Ugh, come on, Dad! I’d be so good as an Avenger, and so would Wade! We could be so helpful, and you won’t even know we’re there.” Peter cried out as he followed Dad out of the lab and back to the training room, everyone else except Uncle Bruce following. 

“Nope!” Dad replied, firm and unbreaking. I giggled, tightening my hold on Dad’s hand, looking up at his highly amused grin. I could tell that he wouldn’t mind if Peter was an Avenger, but he carried the protective eyes; the concern only a parent could get from over thinking about their child’s safety. He didn’t care much about Wade -- no matter how much Wade made him laugh like a hyena over the past week and a half -- and I had no doubt he would allow Wade to be an Avenger just to let him get killed a couple of times. I gave him a small smile and patted the top of his hand with my other hand, walking with the group to the training room once again -- this time to actually train.

Unfortunately, the Accords and pardoning were pushed back three months as threats of bombs were threatening to hit certain buildings in New York. The first year anniversary of being with my family passed during the second month, and my second Christmas was coming up.

Dad, Uncle Rhodey, and Uncle Bruce successfully (and publicly) stopped the terrorist cell that was planning it -- along with the secret help of Wade, Peter, and the twins. After that, the redesigned Accords were signed by my entire family without hesitation. The twins and my brothers  _ (I had taken to calling Wade “brother” since he was still in love with Peter) _ were always covered with either their masks or dark clothing to obscure any features they held, and made sure to sign it after the attention was on the three adults. Aunt Pepper and Uncle Happy were standing next to me, my hair covered with a black wig and my clothes very child-civilian to hide my identity. We stood near the doors, watching as the bodyguards surrounded my Dad and Uncles to protect them from harm as the reporters and journalists moved forward like a tsunami. _ (They aren’t fun; 10/10, would  _ **_not_ ** _ recommend.)  _

“Mr. Stark!” A female reporter called out, holding their microphone out to Dad. “We heard that the Rogue Avengers are being pardoned next week. What are your feelings about that?” Dad’s face fell slightly but his sunglasses hid his vulnerable eyes.

“I feel like they’re reaping the fruit Colonel Rhodes, Dr. Banner and I sowed. Other than that, I don’t feel much,” Dad replied with a sarcastic smile. My family walked away from the crowd and towards the double-doors out of the government building filled with politicians, the bodyguards pushing the reporters away. But they followed the three adults anyway, their questions loud and obnoxious to my heightened ears.

“Mr. Stark!” A different reporter called out, a male with glasses. “In an unreleased interview three years ago, you called the Avengers your family.” Dad froze, surprise on his face as the journalists ate it up. “Do you not see them as your family anymore?” Dad licked his lips and took off his sunglasses, turning to the reporter with a forced smile.

“Yes, they  _ were  _ my family. Unfortunately, it took me a long time to realize they did not feel the same,” he conceded, motioning to my two Uncles -- who were covering up their surprise at his admission very well. “This is the only family I need, along with a select few that are not here today. Thank you for your questions, but that is all. Goodbye.” With that, the reporters were moved out of the way as my Dad and Uncles walked out of the building. 

They were guided to the black SUVs, Aunt Pepper and Uncle Happy pulling me along behind them to go into a different SUV. Tokyo and Seoul manipulated the darkness and light around them to be invisible -- which they grew to be five minutes instead of five seconds like in the beginning -- so they could guide Peter and Wade to our van. When all of us were inside -- Uncle Happy and Aunt Pepper in the front, the twins in the back, and the remaining three of us in the middle -- we pulled out of the venue. It wasn’t until we were far enough away from the reporters that any of us began to speak, Wade being the first.

“Well, that was fun!” He exclaimed happily, the grin in his voice. “Think Daddio will order Pizza? I have a hankering for pepperoni and sausage.” Peter and Tokyo snorted as Aunt Pepper grinned, rolling her eyes with amusement. 

“ _ Really _ , Wade?” Seoul asked good-naturedly. “First thing you think of after a circus like that is food?” Seoul and Tokyo had both grown closer to Peter and, consequently, with Wade over the course of the month he had been staying with us. They had to constantly train together, and Wade surprised everyone with his affinity for training newbies. _ (He was able to connect with the twins’ fear of their powers due to his fear of his own powers, and Dad was impressed with how responsible and helpful he was during missions. Of course, everyone other than Peter was annoyed at how Dad and Wade would joke and mess around during the missions to lighten the tension, but when they were home, everyone relaxed and ate the food Aunt Pepper helped me make.) _

“Well, I was thinking about something else similar to sausage, but you know,” Wade trailed off, pointing down at me, “tiny ears listening.” Uncle Happy gagged as we all laughed, Aunt Pepper giggling with an amused smirk. She was hesitant with Wade, but after he found something important to her a week after she asked it of him, she accepted him into the family.

And that’s what we were: a family. 

After Wade received the temporary access, he came over to the Tower every three days -- sometimes, every  _ other  _ day. When the official Avenger business with stopping the bombs came up, he was not allowed to be in the room (along with myself). He understood, but he hated secrets -- it was why I had to introduce the twins and him to my Grandfather and Davy Jones (who was on the receiving end of two protective brothers and two protective cousins) after the second Avengers meeting. Wade proved his worth, however, when he showed up at the “Final Fight” with the bombers. There was a missile going towards Dad and, from what I saw on the television, Peter launched Wade towards Dad and moved him out of the way so Wade would get hit. All of us, except Peter who rounded up the remaining villains, were worried about Wade, but when Dad and Uncle Bruce found the upper half of his body was regrowing, they were mildly fascinated and disgusted. Three days later, the Accords were signed and Wade moved into the Avengers Tower as a true Avenger.

We had family dinner nights, family training afternoons, family lab/workshop time, family bonding time, and family play time. I dressed up my brothers and cousins in pretty dresses for tea parties ( _FRIDAY saving so many pictures that I had printed out and framed all over the communal hallway to my room)_ , and Peter took the twins, Wade, and I on his patrols so that we -- _they_ could practice. Wade even joined Uncle Bruce and I for mediation and yoga, though he came every _other_ morning and took a while to quiet down.

But I noticed that Wade never showed us what he looked like under his suit. 

I had not thought much of it until I overheard Dad and Uncle Bruce talking about it after Aunt Pepper took me out on a sudden shopping trip for my second Christmas with the family.  _ (A month after Wade started living with us.) _ During the trip, I thought it was about the Rogue Avengers not showing up at the Tower after they were pardoned. In fact, they were  _ nowhere to be found _ \-- even Thor and Loki! -- and SHIELD had no idea where they could be. Anyways, I couldn’t find an appropriate gift for Wade, and my heart was stuttering with worry. I was about to take the bags to my room when I heard Dad and Uncle Bruce in the kitchen.

_ “You know, when Wilson said he looked like an Avocado, I didn’t believe it,” _ Dad had been saying, catching my attention,  _ “but to see it first hand, good  _ **_fuck_ ** _.” _ Uncle Bruce hummed.

_ “Poor kid,” _ Uncle Bruce said in a low voice. He said something else, but I couldn’t hear him. Dad didn’t disappoint, though, as he spoke loud enough for me to hear.

_ “I’m surprised Peter was here when he showed us, being his boyfriend and all. When do you think he’ll show Lorelei?” _ My heart dropped.  _ Wade showed everyone what he looked like other than Aunt Pepper and me? And Uncle Happy? Well, _ I backpedaled,  _ Wade doesn’t really know Aunt Pepper or Uncle Happy. But still...why wouldn’t he show me? I wouldn’t laugh at him or anything terrible. _ Pursing my lips, I decided that it was rude to eavesdrop -- Pacific and Antlantic, Oceana, and Atlanta taught me that in the early 2000s -- and continued down the hallway to my bedroom. 

I hid all of the presents  _ (very well) _ around my room, lost in my thoughts as I wondered about Wade. Christmas was five days away, and on top of Wade not showing me, I didn’t have gifts for him! I huffed, pouting as I sat down on my new, comfy chair. It was a Victorian armchair Aunt Pepper had reupholstered to pink and fluffy (obviously). 

“Snookums?” Wade’s voice called out, startling me out of my thinking. I looked up to see Wade standing in the doorway, still wearing his Deadpool Suit. “You doin’ okay? I knocked and you didn’t answer.” I nodded vigorously, forcing a smile onto my face and waving him in. 

“Sorry, Wadey. I was just...thinking about how long I’ve been here.” He closed the bedroom door and walked across the room to sit in the matching armchair across from me. I glanced over at him, a small smile on my face. “It’s been fourteen months since I saved Daddy and Petey from drowning. Time flies much faster on land.” He hummed and nodded, but it remained silent between the two of us. Peter had told Wade the story about how he and I met a few weeks after we were comfortable with him. Wade, at the time, didn’t think much of it, but after they started dating, I noticed he stood close to Peter during fights when water was involved -- the mall fountain, the water tower, and (the most recent one) the stingray men at the beach. It was worse for me, though, considering I knew those stingray mermen. 

It broke my heart to see the four half-merman/half-stingray mermen fighting my brothers and cousins. They were gladiators that fought often due to their natural two-legged appearance, but when they were released, they had no idea what to do with themselves. So they turned to robbing ships and other  _ dastardly  _ deeds. I stood off to the side in the back, watching my brothers and cousins fight them. When the strongest one, Damocles, was about to stab Wade with his old sword, I came out of hiding.

_ “Damocles,” I called out, catching everyone’s attention as Damocles froze. I clenched my hands and pursed my lips. “Damocles, my friend, what has happened to you?” Tokyo and Seoul’s eyes widened with surprise as they looked between Damocles and I. Peter was quick to grab Wade while the enemy was busy.  _

_ “Princess Lorelei,” Damocles said almost breathlessly. At once, all four stingray mermen fell down to their knees, heads bowed. “Your Highness, we did not know you were friends with the humans. I apologize.” My shoulders fell and a wave of sorrow overcame me. _

_ “You never call me  _ Princess _ , Damocles.” He didn’t look at me, my cousins and brothers congregating off to the side to watch the scene with confusion. “Please, Damocles -- Baltic, Anchor, Monroe, my  _ friends- _ ,” I stressed, stepping forward, “-tell me what is wrong? I can help!” It was silent for another tension filled moment, the mermen only looking at Damocles for reassurance. Damocles looked up at me, his black beady eyes looking into my soul. _

_ “All we know is fighting,” Damocles replied, tense. “We were born into fighting, that’s all we know. We have no merfolk  _ education _ , and we cannot contribute to Atlantean society. What else were we supposed to do after we were free?” I cut him off before he could say anything else. _

_ “Become guards of the palace, train young merfolk, travel around the ocean. You could do so many  _ things _ , Damocles.”  _

_ “We  _ tried _ , Lore,” Baltic snapped, silencing me. Damocles turned around to glare at his blood brother, but Baltic was staring only at me. “We tried to become guards, but the head guard sent us away with threats of harm on us and our sisters. We tried to train the younglings, but their parents pulled them away and acted as if we were infected with some type of  _ disease _.” He scoffed, shaking his grey and tan colored head. “No one wants our help, so why in Hades should we give it to them?” I let out an incredulous laugh, looking up at the sky to push my tears away.  _

_ “Do not forget, Baltic, about what they did to  _ me _.” The four brothers flinched back, Baltic looking down in shame. “I was the laughing stock of the palace. It is a miracle they did not beat me to death in the middle of the Atlantean streets. I know better than  _ anyone  _ what they are capable of.” Baltic nodded, properly chastised. I took in a deep breath, swallowing the lump in my throat. “Go back to Atlantis and seek counsel with my Grandfather, King Poseidon. Tell him I sent you; tell him what you did for me, and he will take care of you.” Damocles and Baltic looked unsure, but a growing flame of understanding shone in Anchor and Monroe’s eyes. I softened my voice. “If he will not have you as palace guards, then he will send you to Davy Jones. All of you are strong; they would be fools not to accept your help.”  _

_ “But, your Majesty-,” Damocles started imploringly. I raised my hand, silencing him. Licking my lips, I looked between the four mermen. _

_ “That is an  _ order _ , Damocles.” Damocles and the three brothers sagged with defeat and nodded, standing up and walking into the ocean. They were gone for only a minute when my new family surrounded me, Peter kneeling down in front of me and grabbing onto my biceps to make sure my eyes were on his own. He searched my eyes for anything wrong. _

_ “What was  _ that  _ about?” Seoul asked, confused. I pursed my lips and looked up at him. _

_ “I told you how Mother took half-blooded merfolk and set them against each other in a Gladiator-like situation for the entertainment of the city.” The group nodded, Peter moving his hands to hold onto my own. “She prided herself on having ‘fresh meat’ fighting every month. The half-blooded merfolk began hiding themselves from her, and she slowly began losing ‘fresh meat.’” I licked my lips and shrugged. “One day, I was the fresh meat.” _

“So…,” Wade began, snapping me out of my dazed flashback. He was looking around the room awkwardly, taking in the amount of dolls on shelves, and the paintings and colored sheets of paper on the walls, “what’s up?” I snorted, pushing away the negative feelings. 

“I should be asking you that, Wade,” I teased with a genuine smile. “You’re the one who was at my door.” I narrowed my eyes and pointed a finger at him. “Are you trying to peak at everyone’s presents?” A smile immediately formed under his mask -- one I assumed was an  _ I-am-innocent-of-all-charges _ smile.

“Maybe,” he drawled, drawing a giggle from my lips. “So, whatcha get for my Baby Boy?” I gave him a secretive smile and shook my head, waving my finger.

“Nope! Not gettin’ it out of me, Wadey.” He groaned, flopping dramatically in the chair. I licked my lips, trying to keep the smile on my face. “Actually-,” he snapped his head up, “-I need help with something.” He sat up, a serious tension filling his body in response to my tone.

“What happened? Was it on your shopping trip?” I shook my head quickly, waving my hands in an effort to dispel his worried tone.

“No, no, nothing  _ bad  _ happened.” He nodded and relaxed. “I have presents here for everyone, though Neddy and MJ are getting theirs in the mail tomorrow, except for you.” He gasped dramatically, slapping his hands on his cheeks. “I know, I know. But I didn’t know what you would like that isn’t, you know, a gun or a knife.” I pouted thoughtfully. “What do you want for Christmas, Wade?” 

“Well,” he began after a couple moments of silence, “I don’t know. It’s kinda funny, ‘cause I came here to ask the same question. So, what do  _ you  _ want for Christmas?” A smile twitched at my lips and I shrugged. 

“I have everything I need and want: my family, a warm and comfy pink bed, and food that isn’t  _ human  _ meat.” Wade gagged and I laughed. “My first Christmas was during the second month of me living with Dad and Peter. Before that, mortal holidays were never celebrated. I watched for  _ years  _ as my siblings and citizens celebrated their days of birth. My own was never celebrated, and anyone that knew my real day of birth refused to acknowledge my existence.” I sighed, looking down at my custom-made, silk, pastel blue dress with frilly ribbons and bows. “If you remember when you met my Grandfather and Davy Jones, you’ll remember how my Grandfather handed me a scroll.” Wade hummed in response and I stood up. I walked to the bookcase overrun with old scrolls, pulling out the newest one. “My Atlantean birth record.”

“What’s the difference to ours?” I unrolled them on the table between us, Wade running his eyes over the Atlantean writing of my mother.

“Not too much, really. Traditionally, the grandparents of the baby are the ones who write the birth certificate. But merfolk tend to die when they are fifty years of age; 280 by human years. My mother, however, is well over two thousand years old, and Grandfather was gone, so she wrote it out.” I pointed to where my name was listed. “The baby, parents, grandparents, and godparents are all listed on this scroll. My biological name is Lorelei Rebecca Proctor, and my mother is simply Astralegiana. I’m surprised she listed my birth father’s name, James Bucky Proctor, along with his parents. I don’t have any godparents. She filled in what I was -- a half-human, female with pink hair and sea-blue eyes.” I pointed to the top. “My birthdate is March 9th, 1970. Twenty days before Tony was born. And, it’s kind of funny, because now that I know when it is, I remember that it  _ was  _ celebrated.” I let out a bitter laugh. “Every year, on that day, my brothers and sisters would take turns pulling my hair, grabbing my tail and throwing me, pushing me into sharks and whales,  _ killing  _ sharks and whales in front of me, and scaring me with stories of the sea monsters our Grandfather fought. The last thing my siblings did on my day of birth was wrap me in a merfolk fishing net with sharp celestial spikes. 

“My red blood was like a cloud around me, and I was crying. The eldest of my siblings told me it was to make me stronger. I begged them to let me out, and they laughed.” I rubbed at my forearm where the biggest spike had been, a white scar being the only proof that it had happened. “I was there for a week. When they returned, they just sneered at me and let me out. Then, they ignored me.” I took in a deep breath and looked up at Wade. He was stiff, and the smile that was usually under his mask was gone. I forced a small smile and reached out to grab his hand, resting it on his clenched fist. “So you see, any gift you could possibly give me would be appreciated and loved. You could get me a coupon for tacos and I would love it.”

“Ha-Ha,” Wade said with a slightly joking tone. I just smiled at him and he sighed. “I’m sorry most of your bio-family are pieces of shit. You didn’t deserve that.” I shrugged.

“It’s whatever. I have a much better family, now.” He scoffed lightly and went silent, his head angled towards the scroll. It was silent for a few moments and, if I could see his face, I am sure he was brooding over what I had told him. A sheepish feeling overcame me but I remained silent. Suddenly, Wade looked up at me and raised his hands, moving them to the back of his mask. My eyes widened with surprise as he pulled at the mask. “What are you doing?” I covered my eyes with my hands.

“I don’t have anything I could give you for Christmas,” Wade began, ignoring my question as his voice became clear and no longer muffled, “because there is nothing I could give you that would show how much I care for you. While I am in love with Peter, you are the little sister I never wanted but am glad to have.” I snorted at his teasing, light-hearted tone. He chuckled in response and I grinned. “But I could show you that I trust you. Is that...alright?” I licked my lips, shifting in my seat.

“I don’t want you to be uncomfortable. But if you are sure, I won’t say anything.” He was silent, his fingers wrapping around my wrists and pulling them away. I slowly moved my eyes up from the scroll and onto his face, my surprise being evident. “Holy shit.” I gasped, covering my mouth as he huffed a laugh, an amused twinkle in his brown eyes. 

His face was deeply scarred, and he had a faint fuzz of hair on his scalp -- not enough to be seen, more like a peach fuzz. Other than that, I could see that his eyes were scarred. They were filled with hidden horrors and expressed every emotion he was feeling -- worry, fear, trepidation, hope, amusement. But as I looked at him longer, my fingers began to tingle and my soul was pulling me towards the sea. I cocked my head, confused, and focused on my power. 

“You’re scared;  _ disgusted _ .” Wade’s bitter voice brought me out of my thoughts. When I looked up at him, his self-loathing eyes were no longer on me. His head was turned, his jaw and hands were clenched, and his eyes were slowly filling with bitter tears. “I  _ knew  _ it. You’re too young for this bullshit. Can’t blame you; I look like a monster.” He stood up, tensing his body as he began walking to the bedroom door. My heart twisted in my chest and I stood, anxious.

“No, Wade, I-,” I began, but he raised his hand.

“No, kid, I understand.” His voice was cold and firm, the Wade I loved hiding behind the exterior. He made it to the door and flung it open. “It was my fault. I shouldn’t have...this was a mistake.” He put his mask back on and walked briskly out of my room, slamming the door behind him. I flinched, my heart aching and sending sharp pains through me as I finally realized what I had done. 

_ I was so focused on what my powers were saying to me that I didn’t think of how it would make him feel.  _ I looked down at my hands, my fingers holding a soft, pale pink glow that showed my distress.  _ I just...don’t know why my power is reacting like this. Do I need to go back to the sea?  _ I frowned as my magic throbbed once and died down, the glow fading.  _ Wade isn’t a monster. He’s my brother; my family. What happened to him is terrible, and I would never hold that against him.  _ I dropped my hands to my sides as my eyes began to burn, my vision becoming blurry as my heart ached and my stomach twisted. A lump was now in my throat and, when I blinked, the salty tears ran down my face without stopping. 

I sobbed into my pillow for a couple hours before I became tired enough to fall asleep. When I awoke, it was dark in my bedroom, only the nightlight bringing me any source of comfort. FRIDAY quietly told me that it was past midnight and that Dad left a wrapped sandwich on my nightstand with a glass of water. My head pounded with dehydration but I ignored it in favor of drinking the water and eating my sandwich.

“Has anyone else been by?” I asked quietly, my lips pulling into a frown and my eyes brimming with tears (again) as I thought about Wade. 

_ “Only Boss, Ariel,” _ FRIDAY responded softly.  _ “Mr. Wilson informed Peter and Sunny about the issue before leaving the Tower. Mr. Wilson has yet to return.”  _ I nodded, forcing myself to swallow the food in my mouth.  _ “Peter is upset and, unfortunately, dissatisfied with how you reacted to Mr. Wilson. Sunny appears to feel the same.” _ I sniffled, the tears silently falling down my face once again.  _ “Boss, Mr. Rhodes, and Dr. Banner are worried for Mr. Wilson and yourself, and all three have requested that you come for breakfast tomorrow. Lord Darkness has requested me to tell you that everything will be alright, and that when you are ready, he would like to see you.” _ I tried to focus on Tokyo’s encouraging words, but my heart wouldn’t lighten its load. 

“I didn’t mean to upset Wade.” My voice cracked and shook.

_ “I know, Lorelei.” _

I stayed up most of the night crying before I submersed myself in my giant tub. The lukewarm water cooled me down and my mer-body relaxed at being stretched. As I was able to breathe in the water as a mermaid, I fell asleep in the tub and awoke to FRIDAY’s voice. It was time for breakfast and Wade had yet to return. I waved my hand unconsciously and watched through the mirror as the water on my body and hair flew into the tub. I wore one of my older dresses -- a silky, mint green dress that reached my knees and had long sleeves -- and brushed out my hair. Being in the water made my eyes lose the red rim they would have had, but my skin was dull and pale. 

“Hey, Little Mermaid,” Dad greeted when I sat down at the breakfast table, Uncle Rhodey placing a plate of breakfast in front of me. “Long time no see.” I nodded and scooped a bit of eggs into my mouth, my stomach rolling with nausea. Uncle Rhodey and Dad looked at each other with worried eyes, and talked without speaking. “So. What happened, yesterday?”

“ _ Tony _ ,” Uncle Rhodey huffed, exasperated. 

“What? I don’t like beating around the bush.” Dad turned to me from his spot at the head of the table, his fingers interlocked. “Wade hasn’t come back and Peter said something happened between the two of you. What was it?” I shrugged, forcing myself to chew another bite of eggs. 

“Nothing.” The table was silent at my words, Uncle Bruce finally walking in from his morning yoga session. The twins and Peter were next, sitting in their usual spots across from me. Dad hummed in response but said nothing else as Uncle Rhodey set down the plates of food.

A tension filled the air and I felt my stomach roll with apprehension. Everyone else was silent. Peter refused to look at me, staring down at his breakfast plate and eating. Seoul was the same way, and Tokyo was silently watching the interaction between the three of us. I didn’t bother to look at anyone other than Uncle Bruce, who was wearing a sad but reassuring smile. I licked my lips and took a bite of the bacon resting on my plate. My throat ached for the apple juice in front of me, but my stomach rolled with nausea as the sugary sweet smell hit me. The adults casually filled in the tense silence, trying to bring us into the conversation but being ignored or given short answers. I began pushing my food around, the lump in my throat unable to dissipate.

“Thanks for breakfast, Uncle Rhodey,” Peter grumbled as he stood and put his plate in the sink. He looked expectantly at Dad, who was finishing his breakfast and standing up. 

“Yeah, thanks, Honeybear,” Dad teased. Uncle Rhodey responded with their usual bickering that would usually make Peter and I chuckle. But I pursed my lips and remained looking down at my food, wondering if I could stomach another bite. “Anyways, Pete and I are spending the day in the workshop. See ya at dinner.” The others nodded to the two males and watched as they silently left the room. The tension seemed to soften after they left, but I didn’t say anything. 

“So,” Seoul began, catching everyone’s attention, “are you going to apologize to Wade?” The tension immediately spiked, the room growing dark as Tokyo glowered at his brother. 

“Seoul, not now,” Tokyo growled. Seoul scoffed, crossing his arms.

“Whatever.” Uncle Rhodey was going to say something, but I could feel the tell-tale burning in my eyes. I swallowed at the lump in my throat and stood.

“Excuse me.” I rushed out of the room, leaving my plate and juice behind. 

Taking a deep breath when I was finally in my bedroom, I tried to calm myself down. But my throat was closing up and the tears were burning tracks onto my skin as I rushed over to my bed. Flopping down on it in the dark room, I cried into my pillow. I cried over how I made Wade sad, and how Peter and Seoul were mad at me in response. My thoughts ran rampant until they revealed another memory I had forgotten: my mother’s and brothers’ death. 

I choked off my sobs in surprise. I hadn’t thought about their deaths in a while, only yesterday and when I saw my Grandfather. _ Why would I cry over them?  _ I pursed my lips and took in deep breaths, trying to think why their faces popped into my mind. I could see my Mother smiling, the only smile she would never give me. I could see my twin brothers laughing and training with my older sisters, sharing experiences I would never have. I could see the only sibling closest to my age talking happily with our Mother and his father, having a relationship with his biological parents that I could only dream of. But then I thought of Wade; how hurt he looked when I didn’t say anything, too busy lost in my thoughts. I wondered if he was crying somewhere like I was crying in my room.  _ Was he safe? Or was he throwing himself into dangerous situations in an effort to get himself hurt?  _ I huffed.  _ None of this would have happened if I didn’t focus on my powers. Or spoke up before he left.  _

My thoughts then drifted to how Wade looked. His skin carried sunken in spots as though he were burned. Any hair he might have had was gone, save for the peach fuzz. His shoulders were deep and down, as if he carried the weight of the world on them, and his eyes showed the pain that was close to breaking him.  _ I hope whoever hurt him like that paid, _ I bitterly thought. I froze once again, shocked.  _ Why would I say that? I’ve never wished harm on any humans -- maybe on the merfolk in passing, but never on a human. I just…  _ His haunted eyes flashed in my mind.  _ I just want to heal him. _

Once again, my power tingled annoyingly at my fingers and my soul pulled me towards the sea in a familiar motion.  _ Wait. _ I looked down at my hands, forcing myself to think of my schoolwork. The glow died down and my soul calmed. Taking a deep breath, I thought to myself,  _ I want to heal Wade.  _ The glow appeared again, but it was faint and my soul didn’t long for the sea. I licked my lips and furrowed my eyebrows.  _ I want to heal my brother. _ Immediately, my fingers were covered in a pink light and my soul lurched forward, making me stand. I let out an astounded laugh and looked at my hands, a sudden realization hitting me. 

_ I can heal him. _

My tears dried and I was filled with anxious energy. I could  _ heal  _ Wade -- I was certain of it, but I needed a plan.  _ Do I find him today and heal him? Force him to come with me to the ocean? Or do I wait for Christmas and heal him, then? _ I began pacing in front of my bed, weighing the positives and negatives of planning something like this out. After what felt like five minutes, I was deciding on waiting -- maybe not until Christmas, but long enough to think of a perfect plan to do it -- but when I looked at the clock on my wall, three hours had passed. The anxious energy was still pulsing through me so I wrapped the presents for everyone.

Once the presents were all wrapped (in designated colors), I put them in some of the plastic bags to take them to the tree in the living/common room. Only a few presents for Peter and Dad were under the tree, courtesy of Aunt Pepper, so I had enough room to place the gifts anywhere I wished. When I finished, I pondered on what to do next -- I usually helped Dad and Peter in the lab at this time, Seoul and Tokyo either accompanying us or training with Uncle Rhodey and Wade. Uncle Bruce would be alone in his lab... _ no one would know I left. _

I rolled my eyes at the thought. I hung around the older teens too much. I sighed and decided to go back to my bedroom to practice my powers. I had full control over the animals and Siren Song powers, now, and my Water Bending thing was pretty strong. And if I focused enough, I could create illusions with magic --  _ Dad cursed very creatively when he saw two of me running around in his lab, saying he was reminded of Loki (a bright red blush appearing on his face)  _ \-- which I fully intended to use for pranks when I built the stamina. 

The next three days consisted of remaining quiet at the table, eating only a little before leaving and coming back much later, and gathering ocean water with Tokyo. Dad and Uncle Rhodey tried to sit me down and talk to me, even coerced Uncle Happy and Aunt Pepper into helping, but I insisted that I was fine. Uncle Bruce calmly told me that he was there for me during our yoga session, and that families fight sometimes ( _ “Don’t worry, Wade will return and everything will be fine.”) _ Peter and Seoul mostly ignored me (but I could see the pained eyes Peter kept sending me, a guilty look on his face), and Tokyo sat in my bedroom with me, quietly reading or writing lyrics. He spoke gently to me when he first came over, holding me when I cried and told him what had happened. Tokyo looked surprised when I said that I thought I could heal Wade, but promised not to tell anyone until I could find out if I actually could do it. His presence was comforting, and he secretly helped me bring in buckets of sea water.

Wade returned on Christmas Eve, gifts that were wrapped with newspapers and brown bags from grocery stores piled in his arms. FRIDAY warned me that he was in the building when I went to the bathroom after breakfast, so I was not there when he came in. My plan to heal Wade consisted of him being in my bathroom, due to the tub almost filled to the top with the murky ocean water  _ (is it safe to let ocean water go down the drain?) _ , but I was unsure of how to get him in here long enough to complete the healing process.  _ Would he even  _ **_want_ ** _ to?  _

“FRIDAY,” I began three hours after Wade came home, “where is Wade?” She was silent.

_ “Peter and Mr. Wilson are currently talking in Peter’s bedroom,”  _ she told me with the comforting robotic voice.  _ “Mr. Wilson appears to be in distress; Peter is calming him down.” _

“Where is everyone else?” My voice cracked, surprising me. I turned to look at my bathroom mirror and my eyes widened in surprise -- I was  _ crying _ . I licked my lips and clenched my jaw, vigorously wiping away my tears with the cotton nightgown sleeve.

_ “Mr. Rhodes has taken Lord Darkness and Sunny to the grocery store. Dr. Banner and Boss are currently in Dr. Banner’s lab, discussing the whereabouts of the Rogue Avengers.” _ I perked up at that, sniffling as I looked up at the speakers connected to the ceiling with surprise. 

“Really? Where are they?” FRIDAY was silent. 

_ “Boss has strictly told me not to tell anyone about this information,” _ she began, pausing dramatically as if she were thinking about what to say,  _ “so if you tell anyone, I will be forced to deny that I had any part of it.”  _ A smile tugged at my lips and I licked them, nodding. 

“I won’t say anything.” 

_ “King T’Challa was caring for the Rogue Avengers in light of the Accords after the Civil War ended. During this period, they have been cut off from the world in order to relax and come to terms with what has happened.” _ I nodded, sitting on the pink-cushioned wicker stool near my bathtub.  _ “Because of this, they did not know they were pardoned until last week when King T’Challa was sure they would not be targeted should they leave. After they were told, there was a surge of power in Wakanda. King T’Challa has informed Boss about Thor and Loki arriving on Earth.” _ I gasped, surprised. I thought we wouldn’t hear from them for a long time!  _ “They were worried about Dr. Banner, but have been assured that he is safe and with Boss. The Rogue Avengers are anxious to come back, and are set to arrive here tomorrow evening during dinner.” _

“Wow.” I took in a deep breath, a giddy excitement growing within me.  _ This was exciting! Meeting the other Avengers will be so cool! _ At a stray thought, my smile fell. “What about Dad? He’s not totally forgiven them, has he? He still comes to me when he gets nightmares.” FRIDAY was silent once again.

_ “Boss has been having fewer nightmares regarding the Civil War for a while. It appears that his heart is much stronger since you have been indulging him with lullabies.” _ I grinned at her teasing voice.  _ “I believe seeing them will be tough for Boss, but he is strong. He will be okay.” _ I nodded and rolled my shoulders. 

“Alright, could you let Wade know that I would like to talk to him?”

_ “Yes, Ariel.” _ I waited patiently.  _ “Mr. Wilson and Peter are on their way; Peter insisted he come along.” _ I nodded and took in another breath to calm myself. Minutes later -- which felt like hours -- there was a knock on my bedroom door. 

“Come in!” I called out, unmoving from my spot. I heard the door open and two sets of footsteps. They mumbled to each other and I rubbed my hands together, thinking of how I should say:  _ “get in the tub, I need to heal you with my magical lullaby powers.” _

“Lorelei?” Peter called out, confused. 

“In here!” The bathroom door was open and I watched as Peter peered around into the room, confused. Wade was behind him, hiding whatever expression he held with the mask. I waved them forward. “Come in, please.” They slowly stepped into the bathroom, Peter looking at the tub with confused eyes and a scrunched up nose.

“Is your...tub filled with  _ seawater _ ?” I nodded once. Peter looked back at Wade, but Wade’s face was towards me. Wade remained silent, so I crossed my legs and sniffed haughtily.

“Get in the tub, Wade.” Wade crossed his arms, body tense with apprehension. A tension filled silence grew, and Peter shifted nervously in his spot, glancing at the tub. “ _ Please _ .” 

“Why?” Wade huffed, turning his head away from me and to the tub. 

“Because I had an idea when you showed me what you looked like, but before I could say anything, you  _ ran away _ .” Wade snapped his head over to me, eyebrows raising when he noticed the glare I had pointed at him. “So. You either willingly get in the tub, or I will  _ force  _ you in. Choose wisely.” Peter’s jaw was dropped and his eyes conveyed the surprise he was feeling. Wade was just as surprised, and looked between the tub and me. I raised an eyebrow and stood up, making him flinch back and raise his hands.

“Okay, okay, I’ll get in the tub!” He breathed heavily as he took off his weapons, shaking his hands nervously as he stepped over the tub ledge and into the seawater. He stood in the water, the amount almost reaching his knees. Wade looked at me, crossing his arms. “Okay, I’m in. What is this about?” I sighed and walked over to the tub, pointing to the bottom.

“Sit.” He sat, the water up to his chest. I smiled angelically. “Thank you.” I took off my fuzzy socks and climbed in after him. With most of my body submerged, I changed into my mermaid form with my old cotton nightgown covering the important bits. 

“Whoa. I don’t think we should be sitting in a tub together.” Wade sounded nervous, his head turned to look at the wall. I rolled my eyes and looked over at a curious Peter. 

“Don’t freak out.” He tensed, raising his hands, but I turned to Wade. “Hold your breath.” 

“What-,” he was cut off when I launched myself at him, pushing his chest back so we were fully submerged in the water. He spluttered under his mask, so I did not waste time. I hooked my fingers under his mask and pressed them down on his skin.

_ “Flower gleam and glow,” _ I sang softly under the water, bubbles of air going up a few inches. My power was filling the tub, the seawater becoming a catalyst for my healing.  _ “Let your power shine. Make the clock reverse, bring back what once was mine.” _ With closed eyes and a relaxed body, my power seeped from my pores and wrapped around us in twisting threads.  _ “Heal what has been hurt. Change the Fate’s design. Save what has been lost, bring back what once was mine. What once was mine. _ ” The pink glow around my fingers faded and I pulled the two of us up and out of the water.

“-oh, my God! Wade!” Peter exclaimed, rushing forward and patting Wade’s back as he sputtered out the sea water. As the seawater rejuvenated the power I used, I watched as Peter fretted over Wade before he turned sharply to me. “What the  _ hell _ , Lorelei? What did you do to him?” My heart stuttered in my chest at his angered face, and I flinched outwardly, looking at Wade instead. He was looking down at the water, breathing heavily through his mask.

“I helped him.” 

“No, Lorelei, you tried to  _ drown  _ him.” Peter gently grabbed Wade and pulled him up and out of the water. “Come on, Wade. Let’s get you dried off.” Wade groaned in response, stepping up and over the ledge. “FRIDAY, tell Tony we won’t be coming to dinner.” I pursed my lips as Peter wrapped Wade in one of my pink towels, leading him out of the room and throwing a disappointed look at me. I took in a deep breath and transformed my tail into legs, getting out of the tub and drying myself off. 

When I was redressed in proper clothes, I walked out of my room and into the hallway where I could hear distant yelling. As I got closer, I could hear my name being thrown around during the argument. Steeling myself, I took a deep breath and walked through the doorway and into the living room. Peter and Dad were arguing loudly, both red in the face as Seoul and Uncle Rhodey tried to calm their respective friend down. Tokyo and Uncle Bruce were off to the side, sharing disappointed looks. Wade was not in the room, so I assumed he was getting dressed.

“-I don’t  _ care  _ what her reasons were,” Peter said, his eyes alight with lividity. “She just tried to drown my boyfriend, for no reason at all! After she practically ran him out after he was vulnerable with her, she decided to drown him instead of  _ apologizing _ ?” I pursed my lips. 

“Apologize for  _ what _ , exactly?” I asked calmly. Everyone’s heads snapped over to me. I stood straighter. “For becoming lost in my thoughts after Wade showed me his face? For taking the time to question why my powers were acting up? To think about what to say  _ before  _ I said it so that I didn’t hurt his feelings without meaning to?” They were silent, Peter and Seoul equally fuming. I clenched my jaw. “Or did you want me to apologize for trying to calm him, only to be cut off as he put  _ words  _ in my mouth?” I scoffed. Peter’s expression went blank and Seoul’s scowl twitched into a frown. “The only thing I have to  _ apologize  _ for is believing people I thought were my  _ family  _ turn their backs on me due to a misunderstanding. I’m sorry for believing  _ either  _ of you had one ounce of trust in me.” As they processed my words, Peter’s body deflated and he took a step forward, Seoul sharing his hurt look.

“Lorelei,” Dad began softly, raising his hands to placate me, “we  _ do  _ trust you. Peter and Seoul were just upset.” I crossed my arms and raised an eyebrow. 

“Obviously not, or else Peter would have realized what I was doing. I’ve done it before. The only difference was that Wade was submerged in seawater.” Peter’s face scrunched up in confusion, his eyebrows furrowing as he began brooding. Seoul looked between Peter and me with a clenched jaw and furrowed eyebrows. 

“ _ Seawater _ ? Lorelei, what-,” Uncle Rhodey was cut off when there was a loud, girly scream. The group of four males turned to look at the hallway the scream had come from, Wade’s tell-tale footsteps rushing forward. 

Wade stood in the doorway, half of his Deadpool suit off to show everything pelvic-up. His skin was now reminiscent of what he had lost almost three years prior, the slightly tanned skin free of blemishes and scars. His face was smooth and the angles he used to have were fully-intact. As he stood in front of us, his brown eyes wide with unshed tears and shock, his hair was slowly regrowing to the length it was before he was experimented on.  _ (Along with his eyebrows and beard, of course.) _ Peter stepped forward, his face pale with shock as he ran his eyes over Wade’s body. He was breathing heavily and he looked over all of us until he got to me, staring me down.

“ _ Wade _ ?” Peter stuttered out. Wade looked at Peter and nodded, a shaky smile on his face as tears finally fell down his face. “Oh, my God.” 

“I’m not ugly, anymore,” Wade choked out, laughing bitterly as Peter rushed forward to wrap his arms around Wade’s waist. Dad and Uncle Rhodey moved to sit down on the couches, their faces gaunt with shock and surprise. I remained standing, a grin forming on my face as I watched Wade cry into Peter’s shoulder. 

“How did you...what the fuck?” Seoul asked slowly, turning to me with wide eyes. Dad and Uncle Rhodey followed suit, turning to look at me as the pieces of the puzzle clicked together in their minds. Uncle Bruce was lying on the couch, since he fainted into Tokyo’s arms. Tokyo now stood beside his brother, putting a hand on his shoulder.

“I just repeated what I did to help you and Tokyo.” I shrugged, Peter and Wade looking at me once again. “It would have been done sooner, but Wade ran away and I had to figure out why my powers were acting up.” Wade’s face fell after I mentioned the running away, but I paid no mind to it. “He’s still Deadpool. Carries all the powers and whatnot -- I just healed the outwardly appearance and some liver issues.” I pointed a finger at him. “You run away like that again, and I’ll skin you alive, you fucking inconsiderate, impulsive  _ asshole _ .” Dad stood up like a flash, gasping dramatically with wide, genuinely scandalized eyes.

“Lorelei Stark.  _ Language _ .” I gave him an unimpressed look.

“You do realize I only follow that rule because I love you, right? I’m twenty days  _ older  _ than you, Daddy.” His face went bright red and he nodded, beginning to ramble about how I was still his daughter and a tiny being that shouldn’t speak those words so much. “Yes, I know, Daddy.” I rolled my eyes but grinned, amused. Suddenly, I was wrapped in strong arms and twirled around. 

“ _Thank_ _you_ , Princess,” Wade whispered into my hair when he stopped, holding me close to his chest. “Thank you so much. This means more than you could ever imagine.” I giggled.

“Merry Christmas, Wade. Don’t expect anything else, cause I still didn’t know what to get you.” Wade snorted, a fond look in his eyes that I hadn’t seen before. 

“You don’t have to get me anything for the rest of my life, Lorelei. This was enough for all of them.” He pressed a kiss to my forehead and set me down, gently caressing my head.

“We’ll see.” I looked at Uncle Rhodey. “I’m starving. We got any pizza left?”


	5. The Beginning to the Middle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Soooo, obviously, I call the bigger couch. Petey and I can share, but I cannot promise not making out with him on said couch.”
> 
> “I don’t want to know what you two do in your alone time. And I would appreciate it if you didn’t make those faces in front of your sister. I don’t need my nightmares to turn into a reality, or worry about you two giving her nightmares of her own, thank you very much!”

That night, Peter and Seoul walked me to my bedroom, stopping at my door to apologize.

“I was a terrible brother to you,” Peter said softly, eyes downcasted. “I didn’t think of your feelings during this whole mess. After Wade told me what happened, I took his side as his boyfriend, but I should have remained impartial and understanding for the both of you. It was unfair of me, especially after everything you and I have gone through.” Peter sighed heavily, shaking his head. “You  _ saved  _ me. I’m here, today, because of  _ you _ , and I could never repay you for that. I’m sorry I betrayed your trust and that I didn’t trust you or be with you when you needed me.” He blinked, clenching his jaw as stubborn tears slipped down his face.

“I’m sorry, too,” Seoul began, rubbing his sweaty palms on his pants, “it wasn’t right of me to turn my back on you, or say the negative things I have said to you. I saw how Peter and Wade were hurting and completely ignored that you were, too.” He took in a deep breath, looking at me with the familiar puppy brown eyes I had not seen in days. “You are my family; my cousin and sister wrapped in a pink bow. You always will be. I’m sorry that I made you believe otherwise.” I nodded, feeling the lump grow in my throat.

“I understand the reasons why,” I said softly, grabbing onto their hands. “It hurt my heart to know that I made Wade sad, but it hurt more when I realized you two were upset with me, as well. I should have explained my actions to the both of you before it continued, but I was scared you would refuse to listen. I was scared my powers would not work the way I wanted them to when it came to healing Wade, so I am glad that I was wrong.” They looked at me, a soft tear falling from Seoul’s eye. He sniffled and wiped at his eye, looking away bashfully. “You are forgiven for hurting my feelings. I would rather we forget about this and move on.” Peter huffed a laugh, shaking his head with a bitterly amused smile. 

“You should be yelling at us for hurting you,” Peter mumbled, a sorrowful look in his eye. “How can you forgive us so fast?” 

“How can you ask us to forget about this?” Seoul asked, agreeing with Peter’s words. “We should never forget how much we hurt you.” I chuckled, shrugging nonchalantly.

“Because I know that, later down the line, when I ask you to trust me, you will.” They blinked, looking at me with fond eyes. I rolled my eyes and leaned forward, hugging them both as well as my tiny arms could. “I love you.” They hugged me back, Peter’s right hand rubbing my back as Seoul’s left caressed my head. Peter pressed a short kiss into my hair.

“We love you, too, Princess.” 

When I was a few hours into sleep, the nightlight shining pink ballerinas that moved across my ceiling in a silent dance, my stomach suddenly clenched. I gasped, clutching my stomach as I blinked open my bleary eyes. My heart began pounding and I felt bile crawl up my throat when my ears picked up a sound. I turned my head to the corner of my room and watched as an illusion of my Grandfather appeared from a spinning whirlpool.

_ “Lorelei,” _ he said urgently, panicked eyes landing on me,  _ “you need to leave.” _ My mouth dropped open in surprise and I moved out of my bed, standing in front of my Grandfather as he began to speak fast,  _ “Apollo’s Oracle has spoken. You have been betrayed by those near to your family. There are evil men coming your way -- a mortal hour away, at most. They have pictures of you with your family, pictures of young Peter and your father within the Tower. They are going to kidnap and kill you.” _ My heart twisted.

“What-But, we-,” he cut me off, waving his hand.

_ “Apollo has already looked into the future. You cannot defeat them. There are too many with powerful weapons; they will kill all of you before you have the chance to lift your trident. You must leave your residence,  _ **_quickly_ ** _.” _ The illusion slowly began to fade. I reached out my hand, my fingers going through my Grandfather.  _ “Please, Lorelei, I cannot protect you on the mortal land. Move quickly, before they are too close to escape.”  _ Then, the illusion was gone and I was alone in my dark room with a pounding heart and a budding anxiety attack.

“FRIDAY, send the information to everyone. We’re going Code Black.” 

_ “Yes, Lorelei.” _

An alarm began blaring in each bedroom, my own included, as I rushed around to grab two duffle bags and emergency backpack.  _ (The alarm was considered a “silent alarm.” In the event that we would be overrun in the tower, the alarm would sound only to the trusted ones in the tower. If someone was looking for us inside of the tower, they would be unable to hear it before it was too late.)  _ I focused my magic to bring all of my scrolls and favorite mortal books to one bag and my underwear, dresses, and a few shoes into another. Breathing heavily, I rushed out into the hallway to have my magic undo all of the picture frames, piling the pictures into the emergency backpack. I stumbled towards the elevator, the doors opening to reveal my disheveled Dad and Uncle Rhodey. Dad carried two duffle bags of his own filled with his technology and tools he could not get anywhere else. Uncle Rhodey carried two bags filled with our weapons, Calypso sticking out of it. On his back, though, was another big duffle bag filled with both of their clothes, and an exasperated yet worried look on his face.

“Oh, thank God, you’re okay,” Dad said as he hugged me tightly. He pulled away just as quickly and looked over the bags I had. “Do you have everything?” 

“Everything important.” He nodded and grabbed my hand, pulling me back into the elevator. “Where is everyone else?” The elevator descended faster than normal.

“Peter is grabbing everything Wade and him would need,” Uncle Rhodey said as the elevator doors opened to the communal living room where the twins and Uncle Bruce were. “The twins grabbed their items, Seoul getting their clothes and Tokyo their suits and music items. Banner’s got the items he was working on in the lab, and his notes, laptop, and anything else he needs for his work.” We now stood in the middle of the room, forty minutes left before the enemies were to arrive. A frown tugged at my lips.

“What about Dum-E, Butterfingers, and U?” Dad pursed his lips, a pained look appearing on his face. He licked his lips as he tried to think of what to say. 

“They can’t come with us, Lorelei,” Uncle Rhodey said softly, saving Dad. I felt tears fill my eyes and a lump grow in my throat, but I pursed my lips and looked up at the fluorescent lights. I had grown to love Dad’s robots, and I was so close to understanding their beeps like Dad, Tokyo, and Peter. Uncle Rhodey sighed and kneeled in front of me. I couldn’t look at him as I tried to force my tears away. “They’re too big, and they would take up valuable time we need to get away. But they know all of Tony’s protocols, and I’m sure they know where to hide.” I finally looked at him, blinking once and a tear falling down my cheek. 

“Are you sure?” He nodded and I looked up at Dad, his face carrying a small smile but his eyes holding a lot of grief. While Dad nodded at me, I knew he didn’t think they would still be here when we returned. The men may try to kidnap or destroy them. “Okay.” Uncle Rhodey and Dad could have sighed with relief, beginning to move frantically around and grab more items they would need.

“We need to leave quickly.” 

“Are we telling anyone?” Seoul asked, his eyes bleary with sleep but his voice sounding wide-awake. I turned to look at the twins, noticing the frown on Tokyo’s face as he brooded.

“Poseidon said we’ve been betrayed, and the pictures are from  _ inside  _ of the Tower,” Tokyo mumbled, looking between a frantic moving Dad and Uncle Rhodey. They were grabbing miscellaneous items they left around, mumbling to themselves as they did so. 

“We need to move,” Uncle Bruce said, looking worriedly at the skyline. “Big Man isn’t excited we are leaving a fight, but Poseidon’s warning sounds bad.” 

“No, we are telling no one where we are going -- Pepper and Happy are receiving one encrypted message, but after that, we are going dark,” Dad said, grabbing the manual remote for all of his suits. “We’re locking everything down and shutting FRIDAY off the second we leave here. Where are Peter and Wade?” Seoul opened his mouth to reply when Wade and Peter stumbled their way into the room, dressed in their suits but wearing warm jackets and pants over them. Peter carried two duffle bags: one holding the projects Ned and him were working on during their sleepovers, and the other holding Wade and his clothes and sentimental items. Wade carried slightly unzipped bags full of shiny material --  _ the Christmas gifts! _ \-- and Peter’s ratty backpack on his back, most likely filled with secret weapons he hid around his bedroom. 

“Really?” Tokyo asked with a raised eyebrow. “The presents were the first thing you went for?” Wade just bumped the bags further into the crook of his elbow as he scratched at his neck, looking around the room to see if he forgot anything.

“After my heart-to-heart with Snookums, yes,” Wade stated without the usual teasing.

“Alright, let’s move.” Dad led everyone to the elevator, all of us squishing in and moving down the parking garage quickly. “Everyone has been evacuated from the Tower and the police are working on the buildings that surround us. Hopefully -- and I  _ cannot  _ believe I am saying this -- only this one will be attacked.” The doors opened and we rushed out to the cars. 

The adults began rushing towards the bigger car -- the black SUV that could fit all of us along with our bags -- but I heard a weird noise coming from most of the big cars in the garage.

“Stop!” I called out, my family glancing back at me but not stopping. Dad was about to open the trunk when I shouted, “ _ Bomb _ !” Everyone froze and reeled back from the car at lightning speed. “We have to go into seperate cars.” I walked down the rows of cars to four bomb-free cars in the back. “These four don’t have any bombs on them.” I turned around to see Uncle Rhodey looking under the SUV, cursing loudly and standing up.

“She’s right,” he said worriedly, rushing behind Dad as they walked to the four bomb-free cars. “Tones, didn’t you ship in four cars the other day?” Dad nodded absentmindedly as we packed our bags into two trunks of old sports cars -- each one fitting five people. “They must have run out of bombs, or didn’t think they would be here.” There was a grim silence.

“And that proves Poseidon was right,” Wade chimed in. “Someone connected to the Tower spilled secrets to the enemy. We’ll have to dump our phones, along with anything that could trace us.” The twins and my uncles climbed into the first car, Uncle Bruce starting the engine and rolling down the windows to hear us. Dad started the other engine, Wade sitting in the front as Peter and I sat in the back. 

“We’ll have to go off the grid,” Uncle Bruce warned, a nervous look in his eyes. “No one can know where we are, or where we are going -- including SHIELD and the pardoned Avengers.” Dad clenched his jaw and nodded.

“Throw out your cellphones when we leave,” Dad ordered, putting the car in drive. “We are headed to Venice Beach in Florida. I have transportation there that will help us stay under the radar.” Uncle Rhodey glanced at Uncle Bruce.

“Do I need to go to the storage unit?” Uncle Rhodey asked calmly but with a grim look. Dad clenched his jaw and nodded once. “Alright. If we lose you, don’t worry. We’ll meet you there within two days. If we are not there by the third, leave. We’ll find a way to contact you.” Dad nodded, an equally grim look on his face. 

We peeled out of the garage with thirty minutes to spare, our tinted windows closed and buildings flying past us as Dad sped up. He was talking into his phone, having FRIDAY erase everything (a USB he carried having everything S.I. and the Avengers were involved in) before shutting her down and throwing his phone out of the window. Peter handed his own to Wade, who threw both of them out of the window and onto the busy street so they were run over. I turned in my seat, watching through the back window as cars drove and people walked around -- the clock chiming midnight. Twenty minutes later, five helicopters flew above us towards the Tower. I heard distinct sounds of gunshots before it went silent. 

Minutes later (though it felt like hours), there was a loud explosion and bright red flames appeared behind other buildings. Cars swerved with surprise as others stopped completely, the civilians jumping out of their vehicles to look. Dad cursed loudly as he drove around the stopped vehicles, my eyes catching sight of the other car Uncle Bruce was driving. 

“Oh, no,” I whispered when we turned a corner, my eyes finally seeing the full S.I. Building. There were five helicopters surrounding the building, but the top five floors of the building were on fire, everything inside being burnt. “Did they...Did they do that?” My heart was twisting and tears were burning my eyes, an overwhelming amount of guilt filling me as I watched the tower burn. “ _ Dum-E _ .” I whimpered, finally realizing why Dad had looked so sad.

“No, sweetheart,” Dad choked out, forcing his voice to be strong. Peter pulled me into his lap to wrap his arms around me. “ _ I _ did that.” He sighed, glancing at the rearview mirror with a sad look on his face. “I don’t want anyone knowing about Peter or you; or the twins. Before we left, I sent one of my suits to your bedrooms, common areas, hallways, my workshop, Bruce’s lab --  _ everywhere _ , and had them self-destruct when it hit the estimated time of their arrival. It won’t destroy the building, but it will be a bitch to repair -- probably take a year to get the plumbing and electrical working again.” He took a deep breath. “Pepper and Happy are  _ not  _ going to be happy.” 

“I’m sorry.” Tears were rolling down my face as I laid my head down on Peter’s shoulder. He stiffened underneath me, his hand rubbing my back as Wade turned around to look at me. “This is my fault. The pictures of me are why we have to leave.” I sniffled, wiping vigorously at my face to get rid of the tears as they rolled dramatically down my face.

“No, Snookums, this is  _ not  _ your fault,” Wade said sternly, looking at me through the white eyes of his mask. “Whatever mole was hiding around the Tower is at fault. And when we find out who that fucker is, we’ll give him a taste of Avengers 2.0,  _ Deadpool Style _ .” He grinned wickedly under his mask and I choked out a laugh. Peter continued rubbing my back, rocking me as best he could -- though it was awkward for him -- until I was falling asleep against him.

We traveled for the two days, Wade switching with Dad to drive when Dad needed to rest his eyes. We stopped at a few places in the middle of nowhere to stretch our legs or go to the bathroom before leaving. Wade was on food duty due to his face being unknown, so whenever we stopped for meals, he was sent in to grab food without his mask (sometimes with Peter, who was also never wearing his mask). While my brothers and Dad didn’t change their clothes, I had to -- my nightgown was too thin for the cold weather, so we had to dig out my bag with my Winter Dresses so that I could dress in a dirty bathroom. 

The radio constantly spoke about the fire at STARK tower, and it ached to listen to it. The only channel that spoke of it once and then continued to play music was the rock station Dad always listened to. We kept it on that most of the time, suffering through the ads and light-hearted commentary until it tuned to a live recording. 

Aunt Pepper issued a statement.

_ “Citizens of New York,”  _ Aunt Pepper began in the morning of the second day, Dad swerving a bit as he startled at her voice,  _ “we would like to publicly thank all first responders on scene during the recent explosion at STARK Industries, and assure the citizens that we are carefully looking into the cause of said explosion. During our investigation into the matter, we are closing our operations until it is over and the construction is finished. All of our employees will be receiving paid vacation of an estimated three weeks during this difficult time.” _ She went silent, clearing her throat before she spoke. _ “Over the past few days, we have been searching through the remains of the top five floors that were hit the most. Unfortunately, those five floors contained the living quarters of the Avengers. An estimated seven people were staying on those floors, including Mr. Stark, and all are unaccounted for.” _ There was a loud roar of wails on the radio, reporters and civilians alike crying out their pain over the information.  _ “When we are certain of the amount of casualties, we will let the public know. Until then, we kindly ask for your patience and prayers as we do so. Thank you.”  _

Dad turned the radio off after that, and we sat in silence for the rest of the trip.

At nine o’clock that night, we arrived at Venice Beach. Wade pulled into a dirty old motel and got us rooms, all four of us in one as Dad borrowed the room phone that barely worked to call someone at the docks. I snuggled with Peter that night as the three men talked about transportation and the remaining members of our family. The next morning, we woke up early -- around five in the morning. And when all of us were showered, dressed, and full of breakfast, we left the motel and drove to the docks. A singular car in an empty parking lot was waiting for us, the black paint glinting in the sunlight. We pulled up next to it and Dad got out of the car, a man coming out from the other.

“Mr. Stark,” he greeted formally. “Here is everything you asked for.” He handed a briefcase to Dad and a set of keys. “Your transportation is at the Dock, number three-eighty.” 

“Thank you, Mr. Deer.” He nodded and got back into his car, driving away without another look at Dad. When he was out of sight, Dad came back to the car. “Alright. The Dock is over there. Let’s grab the bags and head out.” 

The boat was stationed at the end of the dock, sitting sideways and forward with a plank that went to the back part of the boat where the motor was. It was tied to two of the tiny anchors that were connected to the wooden dock, and there was a wide gap of yachts and fishing boats on the way to the boat. I wondered why due to it looking like a regular yacht. It was similar to the one Dad had been on when the storm came -- a typical “rich playboy yacht” with two floors, the top being a captains spot and the second being a lounging area with many windows and an observation deck -- but it was  _ much  _ smaller. From what I remembered of Dad’s old yacht, it was bigger than this one, had three floors, and (from what Uncle Rhodey told me) could hold over three hundred people for lavish parties. This one would never be considered as a STARK boat --  _ maybe it was a newbie lawyer’s first expensive purchase? _ \-- and would not garner much attention. 

Until we walked up the plank into the boat.

The back of the boat was a tiny observation deck that couldn’t fit many people, and through the doorway, there was a small living room with a kitchenette. It held two long couches against the walls, facing each other. Above each couch were flat screen TVs, pointed to the other couch for optimal viewing. There was a small coffee table in front of the thinner couch, leaving enough room for an aisle walkway towards the kitchenette that was in the back, left corner. It had a small sink, an oven top with only three burners and a small oven, and a singular coffee pot with two white tea cups next to it. With the counterspace and cupboards in the way, only one person could be in the “kitchen” at a time. On the right side of the room, in the back, there was a bar with numerous bottles of alcoholic drinks. 

But in the middle of the wall, between the kitchenette cupboards and the bar wall, there was a large bookcase (with many cubby holes filled with either law/history books, or figurines/models) that reached the ceiling. 

“So,” Wade drawled, sounding incredulous, “obviously, I call the bigger couch. Petey and I can share, but I cannot promise  _ not  _ making out with him on said couch.” I giggled as Peter and Dad both rolled their eyes, a disgusted sound falling from Dad’s lips. Peter closed the door going into the living room and followed after us as Dad walked briskly towards the bookcase. The three of us followed like lost puppies, and he glanced back at us with a smirk.

“I’d rather have a bed,” Dad replied confidently. He turned back to the bookcase and pulled the thickest book down -- one with the Captain America logo on its binding.  _ Click _ . It didn’t deter him, and I watched with fascinated eyes as he turned around a ballerina figurine with a bow and arrow.  _ Click _ . His hand moved quickly to a model of DNA, the entirety a variety of green instead of the usual colors, and pushed it to the left so it leaned against the book next to it.  _ Click _ . The last thing he went for was on the top shelf, a weathered red book with fraying bindings that had strong golden lettering proudly stating:  **_History of Norse Mythology_ ** **by T. Odinson & L. Laufeyson.** This one, he pushed inwards to the back of the cubby hole and the last  _ click  _ sounded. He leaned back slightly as a loud groan was heard, the bookcase moving back five inches and separating in the middle, the wood safely keeping all of the items in their spots. 

“Holy shit!” Wade exclaimed excitedly after the bookcase was out of the way, leading to a silver elevator that was sliding open. “Nevermind, Daddio! I am  _ so  _ touching myself tonight.” I laughed loudly as Dad gagged in disgust, walking into the giant elevator that could fit well over ten people. I followed after him after I noticed Peter looking Wade up and down with a gross look on his face. Wade smirked at Peter and winked at him, both moving closer to each other.

“Hey!” Dad called, catching their attention. Peter jumped and snapped his innocent puppy eyes to us with a sheepish smile and blushing cheeks. Wade just gave Dad a smug smirk, his lips twitching into a wide grin as Dad held a disgusted look. “I don’t want to know what you two do in your alone time. And I would appreciate it if you didn’t make those faces in front of your sister. I don’t need my nightmares to turn into a reality, or worry about you two giving her nightmares of her own, thank you very much!” Peter’s face was now bright red as they walked into the elevator.

“S-Sorry,” Peter stuttered out, not looking at Dad or me in the eyes. Wade just grinned, shrugging as the bookcase moved back in place and the elevator doors closed. 

“No promises, Daddio.” Dad put his thumb on a scanner, the blue light running over his thumb and turning green in response. A panel of buttons popped up, five altogether. He pressed on the lowest button as I read the descriptions beside the buttons.

_ Deck 5, Cap. Hold, _ the top button read,  _ Deck 4: Entrance, Deck 3: Lab/Shop/Train, Deck 2: Control/Observe/Boiler, Deck 1: Berthing. _ When I came back to paying attention, Wade and Dad were bickering once again, Peter laughing and rolling his eyes. I pursed my lips as I tried to hold back my twitching urges, my soul aching to go into the ocean.

“Daddy, is FRIDAY not connected to the submarine?” He was silent.

“No, sweetheart. We were going to add her in at a later date, but I don’t know if she’s compromised, too, or not. If someone could track us through her. Doubtful, but still worth checking.” I hummed, a frown on my face.  _ I love FRIDAY. She is a good friend. _

“What’s the berthing deck?” I asked, trying to distract myself. The elevator doors opened to reveal a long hallway. We slowly stepped out, Peter and I looking around with curiosity and awe -- though I had some wariness. 

“What is this place, anyway?” Peter asked as Dad walked down the hallway.

“The Berthing Deck is where everyone’s living quarters are,” Dad began, pointing at numerous doors that we walked past, “these belong to the strongest Avengers -- Point Break, Reindeer Games, Cap, Manchurian Candidate -- and so on with Lorelei’s being in the far back. Just in case we get infiltrated, she would be unlikely to get hurt.” Wade made an approving noise in the back of his throat as I raised an eyebrow.  _ I’m not weak.  _ “The boat uptop is, basically, fake. It has no important controls and is littered with cameras in case someone boards it in the middle of the night or something.” He waved back at the elevator. “The elevator is stationed at the end of the submarine, so we have to walk along the length of the submarine to get to the other side. There are a couple of escape pods in case we are compromised and are overrun with enemies.”

In the middle of the hallway, there was an archway that led into a large living room. The first thing I noticed was the large windows covering the expanse of the far wall, showing the sandbar and seaweed of the ocean. The scene calmed me immensely, and I took the time to take in the rest of the room. It held three large couches, two coffee tables, a bookcase with video/board games, and a kitchen area that was as large as the one in the tower. There were two big fridges, over eight stoves, and three ovens built into the wall. Other than that, there were miscellaneous arm chairs and round kitchen tables that could fit many people. Dad laid his bags down on one of the tables, turning back to all of us.

“This is an S.I. Stealth Submarine; named after someone very special.” He motioned to the area around us, a satisfied smirk on his face. “Pepper, Rhodey, and I are the only ones that know about this. It was meant to be a stealth vehicle only the Avengers would be using -- SHIELD would have no idea, obviously. At first, it was just an idea to make sure stealth missions remained stealthy. But after I almost  _ died  _ in that yacht accident,” he looked at me expectantly, his smirk changing into a small, fond smile, “I decided that it needed to be made quicker than it was. I had a company build it under a different name not connected to S.I., and had one of my lawyers have it moved here.” Peter hummed in response, looking over the room with awe. 

“So Uncle Rhodey knows we’re at this dock, then?” Peter asked curiously. “Even though we haven’t been in contact with them?” Dad nodded, a worried look in his eyes.

“Yes, Rhodey knows where to go.” He looked around the room and took in a deep breath. Dad picked up one of my bags, throwing it over his shoulder before grabbing his other two bags. “Alright, let’s drop our stuff off at the bedrooms and I’ll show you guys everything else.” 

“Wait, Daddio!” Wade said, pointing a finger at Dad, making him pause. “What’s the name of the Sub?  _ S.S. Pepperchini? S.S. Roadster? Iron Sub? _ ” Peter and I snorted at the last one, making Wade grin widely. Dad rolled his eyes, chuckling at the names. He shook his head.

“Something much better.” He looked between the three of us and threw open his arms, motioning to the room. “Welcome, Princess and Spoiled Brats-,” I giggled, shifting on my feet anxiously for the name, “-to our glorious submarine,  **Lady Lorelei** .”

“Alright, this is your room, Wilson.” Dad pointed to a door that was three doors down from the living room. We had begun walking down the hallway thirty minutes later, after I was done crying. My eyes were now red, and my face blotchy. Wade cheered me up by complaining about how the names he made up were better, and Peter helped him make new ones -- the  _ Avenger Sub, LPTW Sub, S.S. Big Blue, S.S. Mermaid _ , and a few funnier ones.

Wade squealed like a little girl and rushed towards the door, pushing it open and gasping dramatically at it. Dad rolled his eyes and waved Peter on while I waited for Wade, looking through the doorway and around the room. The room was fairly big, as big as the one he had in the tower and almost an exact copy of it -- the same ugly, matching couches and armchair he wanted in his bedroom the first time sitting around the room. Now, though, he had a full wall of seawater view and punching bags hanging around the room for impromptu training. Wade came out from checking his bathroom and closet to throw the mixed-clothing bag down on his bed. He began rifling through the thrown in clothes, pulling out the bigger ones.

“Mine, mine, ex’s but still mine,” he said happily as he threw the clothes on his bed. “Baby Boy’s, mine, mine but Baby Boy secretly wears it so now it’s his, mine -- oh, what is this?” He pulled out a lacy nightgown that had me looking away with a bright red face. I made a gagging sound and he whipped around, dropping the lacy nightgown with wide, scandalized eyes. “Princess! How much did you see?” I blinked and made a slightly disgusted face.

“Enough to have a scarring image imprinted in my mind.” Wade’s face paled, drawing in with nausea. I raised an eyebrow curiously as he linked his fingers in prayer before him.

“Please, don’t tell your Dad, or Peter!” I smiled as he fell to his knees, shaking his interlocked fingers as he wailed dramatically. “I don’t want to die so young now that I look beautiful again! And I still want to have sex with your brother, don’t let him take it away from me,  _ please _ !” I giggled and rolled my eyes, shaking my head good-heartedly.

“I won’t tell if you hurry up, Wadey. I want to see Petey’s room.” He nodded vigorously and went glanced at the rest of the clothes, throwing them onto his bed if they looked big enough to be his. After he “sneakily” put the nightgown back in the bag, he zipped up the duffle bag and rushed back towards me. 

“Alrighty-oh! Let’s go!” I snorted and rolled my eyes as he grabbed my hand and gently pulled me along behind him. The next open door was two doors down from Wade’s, Dad standing outside of it with a wide, smug grin. As we moved closer, I could hear Peter squealing at everything he was seeing.

“-and there’s room for Ned when we have sleepovers!” Peter cried out, sounding on the verge of hysterics. “Dad, this is the best room ever! Thank you so much!” Peter was suddenly launching himself out of the bedroom, hugging Dad tightly as he repeatedly thanked him profusely. Wade chuckled, an easy-going grin on his face. Peter’s head snapped over to us when he heard Wade’s voice, his face never losing the happy grin. “Babe, Princess, you  _ have  _ to see my room! It’s  _ awesome _ !” 

“Lead the way, hot stuff!” Wade walked into Peter’s bedroom with him as I stood outside of the room with Dad, peaking in.

While Wade’s was almost a replica of his bedroom at S.I., Peter’s was an upgraded version of his old bedroom. His room was slightly bigger than Wade’s, due to the standard sliding door closet. His bed could fit three people, there were multiple computer monitors over the room, and lab/workshop tables where he could work on projects. Two couches that could fold out to be beds were on the other side of the room with a TV hung on the wall, a bookcase was filled with textbooks and Peter’s favorites with an armchair next to it, and there were unopened boxes of LEGOs set around the room. The only thing Wade and Peter’s rooms had in common was the giant windows into the ocean.  _ Do all of the rooms have that?  _ Peter rambled to Wade as he showed him random things set around the room, miniscule things that showed how much consideration was put into decorating it. 

“You ready to see yours?” Dad asked quietly as Peter began to unload his duffle bag full of projects Ned and he were working on. Wade was staring at Peter with a soft look on his face as Peter continued rambling, moving his hand up to run it through Peter’s hair. Peter didn’t notice the actions and continued pulling things out, saying what they were and how he couldn’t wait to finish them when Ned would be able to stay over. “I think they’re going to be busy for a while.” I nodded and moved my bag to my left hand, grabbing his forearm with the other.

We slowly walked down the hallway, Dad pointing to the second to last door to say it was his own.  _ (“I will be the last line of defense to protect you, should someone board the submarine with bad intentions,” he said firmly.) _ The last door was different due to its placement: neither on the left side wall nor the right, but placed facing the hallway in the middle of the wall. It was a dull grey color like all of the others, and if there was a plaque on it saying  _ “Janitor’s Closet,” _ I would have thought it was just that: a closet. Dad stepped forward and pushed it open, moving aside so that I could walk past him and inside.

The first thing I noticed was that it was a round room -- spherical -- due to the placement of windows taking up three of the four walls. My view of the ocean floor was beautiful, and it pleased my aching soul to be so close to the water. My new room was similar to my old room with the pastel pink furniture. My white-wooded, frilly pink bed was placed directly across from the door, big enough for three people like the others’ beds, and had a canopy above it with curtains that could be drawn around it. My white-wood nightstands were on either side of my bed, a long matching dresser against the other window-wall with a singular pink couch kitty-cornered to it. There was a brown, vintage bookcase that was empty for my scrolls and books, an armchair resting a few feet away with a singular lamp beside it, fluffy pink rugs resting in two different spots around the room, and a desk next to the bookcase filled with multiple monitors and writing materials. I walked further in, turning in circles to look around the room. 

“Your room is directly under the control room where I will be manning the movements of the submarine.” Dad walked in to stand beside me, looking out of the large windows. “All of the windows wrapped around the submarine are special -- bullet, shark, and whale proof. I figured you would feel more comfortable with the  _ best  _ view of the ocean.” My lips twitched into a crooked grin as my awed eyes continued around the room, placing my duffle bag on the ground.

The ceiling had a singular white and rose-gold chandelier with other ceiling lights further away to lighten the room further. The actual wall with the door to my room held two other doors, the left one leading to the biggest walk-in closet I have seen with a few dresses, shoes, and accessories already strewn around it. The other one led to a large bathroom that had a shower, sink, and vanity table close to each other on the right side of the room, giant mirrors behind the sinks and table facing the tub that rested on the left side of the room. 

Only this tub was... _ weird _ .

“Daddy?” I called out, confused. “What’s with the tub?” Dad walked in behind me, putting a hand on my shoulder and grinning.

The tub was similar to a pool. While there was no wall of windows to look out into the ocean, there were a few circular windows (like on a plane) that lined the walls so I could peer out. There was a medium sized table with two levels between the wall and the tub lined with random colorful bath bombs, liquid soap, soap-bars, sugar cubes, epsom salts and candles. The lower level was connected to the tub, six inches of tile before the actual tub started. The tub was ten-by-twelve feet wide/long -- with a rather large ledge I would have to step over to get into it -- and ended at the other end of the wall, in front of the rectangular walled shower. The tub ended at the wall, but there was something weird about it.

“Well, I know the ocean is your domain, so I made it special.” He walked over to the wall and pulled a remote off of it. He held it out in front of us both and pressed a blue button. A glass dome came out of the edges of the tub and went to the wall. The bottom half of the wall opened slightly, the opening and jets connected to the tub filling the glass dome with seawater. Once it was full, Dad pressed another button and the opening grew bigger, newer seawater mixing in with it. “This is so that you can go out into the ocean without going to the top.” A lump grew in my throat and I listened to his rambling. “This one empties the water, of course, this one puts the glass back, this one is a blow dryer for the tub, this one for the middle of the room, and-,” I cut him off by wrapping my arms around his waist, squeezing him with my non-mortal strength. “Oof.” 

“Thank you, Daddy.” I sniffled into his Black Sabbath shirt, tears falling down my cheeks. He chuckled, rubbing my back. 

“Of course, Lorelei.” He hugged me tightly, rocking us back and forth in the silence as I slowly calmed down. When I was calm, he began rambling. “Now, this one is for the lights, this one can turn on the shower, this one calls for one of us should you need toilet paper or something-,” I started giggling, a crooked grin appearing on his face, “-this one turns up the heat of the water, this one cleans the shower, and this one was put here because I wanted there to be an even amount of buttons, but didn’t have any other ideas before we had to leave.” I snorted, grinning up at his sheepish face.

“It’s  _ perfect _ , Daddy. I can’t wait to play around with it!” 

“Good.” He grinned at me and clapped his hands together. “Now, let’s continue the tour!” He grabbed my hand and led me out of the room, smiles on both of our faces. We walked down the hallway, but the door to Peter’s room was closed. Dad’s face went white with fear and he motioned me towards the hallway. “Why don’t you go to the elevator, sweetie, and wait for us.” I nodded at his blatant order and walked down the hallway, wondering what spots would look best with the pictures of everyone. 

I heard distant yelling and pressed the elevator button. When I turned around, Wade and Peter were making their way out of the bedroom, disheveled but clearly dressed. Dad looked relieved, but I could see the angry red-tinge to his cheeks. My two brothers walked down the hall, looking at the floor in a walk of shame until they reached the elevator. I giggled, patting their forearms as we walked into the elevator. Dad was still rambling about them trying to hide to make out, but quieted when the elevator doors opened to the floor above the Berthing Deck -- the  _ “Control/Observe/Boiler Deck.”  _

“This,” Dad huffed as he walked out of the elevator, “is where most of everything will happen.” This deck looked more like a submarine -- all metal walls, pipes, and doors with dull, boring colors. The only difference was that it was pretty warm down here, and the hallway was much smaller than the Berthing Deck. “This is the boiler room-,” Dad pointed to the door that had a plaque, scanning his thumb and pushing it open for us to see, “-where every equipment-like thing is located. The water heater, the submarine engine, the elevator machinery, air filtration systems, water pumps, so on and so forth. This runs along half of the submarine, due to the amount of technology we will be having here. Sometimes, it gets a little warm in here, but it shouldn’t be too bad that it reaches the hallway.” He closed the door and we walked down a few more feet to a door on the opposite side. He opened it after his thumb was scanned. “This is the Control Room. Kind of.

“We have all of the controls in here. Like the radio to get signals and communicate with other submarines, the maneuvering panels to control the engines and their power, and the weapons control area.” The room looked to be as big as the boiler room. It was full of beeping electronic panels, flashing lights on said buttons, and a spot where missiles were stacked up. “It is also our Security Room. Everything that happens in or around the submarine, those in here will know.” Wade and Peter hummed, curious looks on their faces.

There were a few pipe-like things hanging from the ceiling with parts to look through -- the binoculars to see what was going up above the water. Another section of the room carried large monitors with the cameras listed around the boat. If someone entered without us knowing, these cameras would pick them up immediately. Dad closed the door and we walked down the remaining half of the submarine. He scanned his thumb and pressed buttons on a padlock for the door to open. 

It was another room that was filled with windows wrapped around the submarine. The ocean water was murky, but the sunlight was peering through the water and into the room. There was a round table in the middle of the room with over twenty chairs around it. A singular chair stood behind it on a heightened slab of flooring -- the Captain’s Spot -- with control panels around it. It looked like that would be where the Captain would “pilot” the ship. Desks carried more control panels like in the control room, and monitors were littered around the room. In front of the large windows, however, there were many couches and small bookcases filled with books. It looked to be another communal area where mission debriefings would happen. Peter and I were looking around the room in awe as Wade asked Dad some questions about how many people he wanted to run the joint.

“Well,” Dad paused, licking his lips, “until we know who compromised us, Rhodey is going to bring the only technology SHIELD, HYDRA, the Government, and the S.I. Board Members and Employees do not know about. The only technology I can trust: my  _ own _ .” 

The upper deck was shown to us next. It consisted of training rooms for many people, a workshop for Dad, and a lab for Uncle Bruce (connected to a holding center for the Hulk). There was a singular sauna connected to communal showers and locker rooms -- boys on one side and girls on the other (though Dad forbade Wade and Peter to be in there together) . 

I spent the morning unpacking my items, not using my magic as I became lost in my worried thoughts about my family.  _ Was Uncle Bruce doing okay? The twins didn’t like spending a lot of time in the same space as each other. Were they fighting? Did Uncle Rhodey remember where to go? Were they lost? _ I pondered worriedly over my thoughts, trying to console myself. Wade and Peter didn’t take too long to unpack -- considering they did so while I was checking out my room -- and went to practice in the training room with Dad as their supervisor. Lunch came and went, and then the afternoon came and went. I was mostly with Dad or my brothers, gladly joining in on their bouts of bickering (to their surprise) to keep my mind occupied. I didn’t want to focus on the negative thoughts I was beginning to have.

We were all in the communal kitchen on the Berthing Deck when an alarm went off. It wasn’t loud, persey, but it caught everyone’s attention. The adults stiffened and stood, walking over to the monitors as Peter moved closer to me. 

“Is someone here?” I asked curiously, gently grabbing onto Peter’s hand to calm him. Dad and Wade were silent, looking at the monitors for a few more moments and then deflating suddenly. Wade kept his eyes on the monitors as Dad turned to us, a grin on his face.

“They’re here.” 

We rushed to the elevator and stood in the hallway, watching as the yellow light blinked down to the Berthing Deck. When the elevator doors opened, I launched myself at Uncle Bruce and Seoul, wrapping an arm around each of their waists. I didn’t realize I was crying until Uncle Bruce picked me up, holding me close to him. I linked my arms around his neck and cried into his shoulder as he rubbed my back, whispering comforting words to make me feel better.

Later on, I found out that Uncle Bruce and Seoul brought everyone’s bags down first while Uncle Rhodey and Tokyo watched the semi-truck they brought. Apparently, Dad had hidden the storage bin as a dirty, five-year-old semi-truck, always parking it in a parking lot full of others so that it would go unnoticed.  _ (Aunt Pepper would have it moved periodically so that it was never in the same place. It had the standard singular lock on the back, but once it was opened, it showed off three other locks that only Aunt Pepper and Uncle Rhodey knew how to unlock. It was also full of boobytraps that would severely injure whoever had the wrong passcodes.) _ The best thing about the truck, though, was that it was full of Iron Man suits and the materials to make them, each carrying a different program that was created to do certain tasks. 

That evening, the semi-truck and car we used were blown up in the empty parking lot.

That night, Dad started up the submarine and we left the beach. 

The next morning, five civilians were declared dead and three Avengers missing.

**Author's Note:**

> Name: Lorelei Rebecca Stark (previously Proctor)
> 
> Past Life: Poseidon’s Youngest Daughter, Calypso; 
> 
> Family: Mother: Astralegiana (Queen of the Ocean); Father: James “Bucky” Proctor (nephew of Bucky Barnes;  
> Avenger/Winter Soldier); Fifteen Siblings; Grandfather: Poseidon (God of the Ocean)
> 
> Species: Half-Atlantean; Half-Human (has both mermaid and human forms)
> 
> Appearance: Human: long pastel pink hair, sea blue eyes, tiny for age (looks and sounds like a younger Rebecca to Bucky Barnes); Mermaid: pastel pink hair, pastel pink tail that starts at pelvic area, sea blue eyes, grows slightly bigger. (Wears dresses due to pants disappearing.)
> 
> Weapons: Has powers; three-pronged, dark blue Trident with glowing pink moonstone on base above handles; two hidden knives usually under her sleeves to cut free distressed animals; two pink katanas given to her by Wade.
> 
> Powers: Siren Song; Water/Tides/Ocean; Animals; Magic (Similar to Loki’s)


End file.
